


Chris Evans Drabbles: 2016-17

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, chris evans as a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 26,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.(As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128359
Kudos: 18





	1. Triplets - PG-13 - warnings: pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Chris and you find out you're having triplets

You and Chris stare at the doctor in shock.

“I”m sorry,” you say. “But I thought I heard you say we were having triplets.”

“You heard me correctly,” the woman says with a smile. “I’ll give you a few minutes to talk.”

“Triplets,” Chris repeats still in disbelief after the doctor leaves. “You’re going to be fucking huge.”

At his words, your jaw drops in shock and you eyes open wide.

“Fuck, shit!” he says quickly. “Damn it! I didn’t mean it like that.“

“Can we do this?” you ask him. “We already have a two year old at home.”

“We can do this,” he says, reaching over and squeezing your hand. “Hey, at least this will get our moms off our backs about having more kids.”


	2. Wish I Was There - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris coming over to your house while you're at work.

You are at at work when you get an alert from your security company that someone has entered your house and used the code to shut off the alarm.

As you aren’t expecting anyone, you open the app and watch the recorded video of your boyfriend, Chris Evans, coming in the front door.

You switch to real time and check the other security cameras in the house before finding him stretched out on your “ugly ass but fucking comfortable” couch (his description) and practically asleep already.

A sigh leaves your lips as you wish you could go home and cuddle on the couch with him.

He has been traveling for a few days and you weren’t expecting him until the weekend, but you have too much work to do so you can’t even take a long lunch.

Switching to your message app, you quickly type a message and send it to him, telling him to get his shoes off your couch.

You flip back to the security app in time to see him grab his phone and read the message.

He then looks directly into the camera (as he knows where it is hidden) and flips you off before he kicks off his shoes.


	3. Getting Ready for an Awards Show - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and you having a hard time leaving your baby for the first time

You were late for the awards show, like _way_ late, but the baby wouldn’t stop fussing and you couldn’t leave her with a babysitter, not even though said babysitter was your mother-in-law.

Your’s and Chris’s first born, a little girl with her daddy’s smile, was only a couple weeks old and the thought of her being out of your sight for even just a few minutes made you nervous.

“Babe,” Chris said, coming into the nursery where you were holding the baby to your chest. “You have to go get dressed.”

“But what about the baby?” you ask, looking at him.

“I’ll rock her for awhile,” he replies with a smile.

“But your suit.” Unlike you, he was dressed and ready for a night in Hollywood.

He grabs a burp cloth from the stack of clean ones and carefully lays it over the shoulder of his expensive suit. Then he motions for you to hand over the baby.

You kiss the baby’s head and then hand her over to Chris. Her cries grow louder during the exchange, but she quiets as Chris holds her to his chest.

With tears in your eyes, you watch as father and daughter bond and it is only when Chris mouths “go get dressed” that you leave the nursery and go into the room you share with Chris.

You put on your simple black dress and look in the mirror, still trying to get used to your post baby body. It’s not the most fashionable choice for an awards show, but Chris’s stylist (who is your best friend and the one that introduced the two of you) brought it over especially for tonight.

Chris enters the room sans baby a few minutes later as you are slipping on your high heels. He grabs the necklace your friend had picked out to pair with the dress and helps you put it on.

“How’s the baby?” you ask.

“Sleeping in her cradle,” he replies as he wraps his arms around your waist and put his head on your shoulder as you both look into the mirror. “You’re beautiful, babe. I’m the luckiest guy on planet earth, no, wait, in all the known galaxies.”

You giggle at his nerdiness and turn your head to give him a kiss.

“We should go, the driver is waiting,” he says.

You nod and allow him to lead you out of the room, but neither of you can resist going into the nursery for one more look at your pride and joy.


	4. Refuse to Touch - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris wants to take a picture of you holding the fish you caught

“Nope, I absolutely refuse to touch that.”

“Oh, come on, Just hold it for a picture. Please.”

“Chris, I said no. I’m not holding it.”

“But I have to take photos of your first time! It’s tradition!”

You cross your arms and glare at him. He’d made you get up at the ass crack of dawn then had drug you out to a cold lake to go fishing. You’d spent the whole morning reading a book while he fished and now he wanted you to hold up his catches for the camera.

“Why can’t I just take a picture of you holding the fish?” you ask.

“Because you’re prettier than I am.”

You sigh as he gives you that look. “Is there a way I can pose that doesn’t requirement me to actually touch them? They’re slimy and they stink.”

A few minutes later, you force a smile onto your face as you hold onto the chain that he’s hooked his fish onto. You curse at him through your lips as he takes an annoyingly long time to take the damn picture.

“You owe me a bubble bath,” you tell him as he takes the fish from you. “I want lots of bubbles, champagne, and candles.”

“That can be arranged,” he chuckles.


	5. Dominoes - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and you play dominoes during a power outage

A powerful flashlight pointed towards the ceiling was the only light on in the whole house thanks to the powerful wind storm that had knocked out the power about an hour earlier.

You and Chris sat across the dining room table from each other with dominos laid out between you. It was the only game you guys could play without getting into a competitive battle.

It was his turn and he played a double six domino down and proudly declared, “chicken foot!”

You glanced down at your rows of dominos and frowned when you realized you didn’t have any tiles with six on them. You reached over to the pile of face down dominos and tried to find one with a six on it while Chris snickered like a five year old.

It took five tries, but you finally found a tile with six and played it. He added a second and you had to go fishing for another one. Somehow, the first tile you drew had a six on it and you played it.

With another chicken foot completed, you and Chris continued your dimly lit battle. When a row got too long, you paused the game to stack up tiles towards the center of the game to make more room.

The lights flickered back on just as you placed your final tile onto a row. Chris pouted as you stood up and celebrated your victory (and the return of the lights) with a dance that mimicked that stupid dance he did every time the Patriots scored a touchdown.


	6. Pass or Fail - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and you find out if you passed your college classes

“Well?!” your boyfriend, Chris Evans, all but demands the second his face appears on your computer screen.

You smile at the sight of his handsome, bearded face. It’s been two long weeks since you’ve seen him and you long to be with him.

“Hello?” he says. “You with me?”

You nod your head.

“So did you pass?” he asks.

You bit your lip and shrug. You know your grades for the spring semester were posted this morning, but you’ve been too nervous to check. Your entire future is riding on the three core classes you took for your major. Not to mention the fact that if you didn’t pass one of them, it would be a whole year before you could take it again and that would set all your plans back another year.

“Babe, you’ve got this,” Chris says, encouragingly. “You studied your ass off for all these classes and the finals. No one worked harder than you.”

You doubt the last part, but he is right. You studied more this semester than ever before and he had helped. Dates had been spent in the library at your university where he helped quiz you in study rooms.

Taking a deep breath, you pull up the university website and login. You navigate to the grades section and hold your breath as you wait for it to load.

Your mouth drops open when you see the grades.

“What?” Chris demands. “What’d you get?!”

“Three A’s and a B,” you repeat, tears pooling in the corner of your eyes. You’re both proud and shocked, especially since the three A’s are in the classes you’d struggled the most with.

“That’s amazing, babe!” Chris cheers.

A big grin is stretched across his face and you know he is proud of you. He is he reason you went back to school after dropping out a few years ago to help your family. He had encouraged you to follow your dreams and had offered to help pay your tuition.

“I’m so proud of you,” he says. “And I can’t wait until you get to Atlanta and I can show you how proud I am.”

You blush, having a pretty good idea of how he plans to show you. He confirms your suspicions with a quirk of his eyebrow.


	7. Science Project - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris helping yours and his son with a science project

With Chris home, you had had every intention to take a nap while the two youngest kids took their naps and Chris helped the oldest with a science project. The plan went down the toilet when you walked past the playroom and heard father and son having creative differences on what type of solar system project to build.

Chris, it seemed, wanted to buy a ready made kit he’d found online that had the planets preshaped and came with everything needed to make them orbit the sun perfectly. Your son, however, wanted to use paper and cut them out.

As you listened at the door, Chris suggested sports balls and a few other things after your son said no to each.

Knowing you needed to step in before things got out of hand, you knocked on the door and stepped inside, making your presence known. Other than the expressions they were wearing at your appearance, father and son were nearly identical. Your son looked relieved to see you while Chris looked guilty.

“How is _your_ project coming along?” you asked your son, hoping Chris would remember who’s project this was.

Your son bit his lower lip as he cast a look at his dad, not sure how to answer.

“He had a cool idea about cutting the planets out and putting them on a black poster,” Chris said, causing your son’s expression to brighten with the praise. “I’m hoping he’ll let me help cut stuff out. I’m kind of a wizard at that type of thing.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” you said with a smile. “And you should definitely let dad help cut stuff out. He’s good at that and gluing, too, if you tell him exactly where you want it.”

“Thanks, mom,” the eight-year-old said.

“You’re welcome,” you replied. “Now, I’m going to go take a nap and when I want an out of this world project by the time we’re ready to eat dinner.”

You giggled when your pun was received with groans from your boys. You closed the door and left the room knowing that things would be better.


	8. Two Pink Lines - PG - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and you finding out you're pregnant  
> Warnings: pregnancy

You and Chris Evans, your significant other, sit side by side on the floor of your master bathroom listening to a kitchen timer tick away the seconds.

You’ve suspected, for a couple days, that you might be pregnant, but you didn’t want to take a test until Chris could be there with you. He finally got back from his promo tour last night, but you waited until this morning to tell him your suspicions.

He had waited in the bedroom for you to take the tests, but then had come into the bathroom when you’d started the timer.

1 minute down. 2 to go.

The wait is nerve wrecking for both of you as you sit there. You both desperately want kids and you’ve been trying to get pregnant without officially “trying to get pregnant”. That’s changing now that is contract with Marvel is up. He has several movies coming out this year, but knocking you up is the only job he says he is signing up for.

2 minutes down. 1 to go.

Dread fills your stomach. What if you aren’t pregnant?

As if sensing your fear, Chris squeezes your hand three times, a wordless way of telling you he loves you.

You were up front with him when you met and fell in love that your mom and sister had difficulties getting pregnant, but that didn’t change his mind about you. Becoming a dad was important to him, but he insisted that the manner in which he becomes a dad (naturally, sergeancy, or adoption) doesn’t matter to him.

The timer’s shrill bell rings through the otherwise silent room.

“Get up and look,” he says.

“I can’t. You do it.”

This goes on for another minute or so, before he says, “We’ll both do it. Close your eyes and stand up. We’ll count to three and then open our eyes.”

You nod and close your eyes before standing up. You face the counter where the identical pregnancy tests sit.

“One,” Chris says, after getting up.

“Two,” you echo. There is a pause, but Chris finally says, “Three.”

You peek through one eye to make sure he opened his eyes and find him peeking at you through one eye.

Laughing, you both open your eyes and turn your gaze in unison to the counter top. A gasp rips through the bathroom as your eyes see a pair of pink lines on not one, but both of the tests.

Tears spring to your eyes as you turn and bury your face in Chris’s chest. You can hear him crying as his strong arms hold you close.

When the sniffling and the tears stop for both of you, you pull out of his embrace at smile at him. “We’re having a baby!” you say in a whisper.

With tears threatening to spill out of his eyes again, he nods his head. His eyes drop to your stomach and his hands soon follow. After pushing your shirt up, he runs his hands over the currently flattish skin under which your baby is developing.


	9. Proud Parents - PG - warnings: adoption, mentions trouble getting pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and you meeting your adopted baby for the first time  
> Warnings: adoption, mentions trouble getting pregnant

You and Chris sit side by side in a private room with your family members. You had originally all been in the waiting room, but the sheer number of your group as well as “Chris Evans!” being in the hospital, had led the staff to find a private place for you guys to wait.

What are you waiting for? The arrival of your and Chris’s baby!

After several years of trying unsuccessfully to start a family, you and Chris had begun to explore other options, specifically adoption. The two of you had gone to an adoption agency and had worked with them for the last year or so.

You could still recall the day, just two months ago, that you’d taken a phone call from the agency telling you that an expectant mother wanted to meet you guys as candidates for the child she was carrying. The meeting had taken place two days later and the young woman, and her parents, had been extremely kind and loving. The young woman’s number one priority was making sure her baby would grow up in a loving home.

You and Chris had left that meeting hopeful and, sure enough, the agency had called a couple days later to confirm that the young woman had chosen the two of you to adopt her baby. Her only request had been that she and her parents be able to be a part of the baby’s life, even if it was in a small part. After talking it through, you and Chris had agreed and had accepted the young woman and her parents into the family, an act that both your family and Chris’s had done as well.

Chris had been the one to answer the phone three hours ago from the young woman’s mother, informing us that she had gone into labor. Less than an hour later, the two of you and your families had gotten to the hospital to wait for the newest arrival.

You look up as you hear the door open and the young woman’s father comes into the room. “She’s starting to push,” he says to the room at large before he takes a seat next to you and Chris.

After what seems like an eternity, a nurse enters the room and she is visually startled when 35 people all standup. She spots you and Chris and smiles. “There’s someone you two should meet,” she says.

Chris holds you hand as you follow the nurse back to the room the young woman is in. You feel tears pooling in your eyes when you see a tiny bundle of blankets resting on the young mother’s chest, a moment later.

The mother and daughter look up and they are both crying and you fear that she’s changed her mind and decided to keep the baby.

“Come meet your son,” the young woman says.

“Son?” Chris whispers, his voice full of emotion.

The woman nods and motions the two of you closer. When you are at her side, she holds the bundle out to you and you take the baby, tears dripping from your cheeks as you do.

Chris stands at your side, he strong arm wrapped around your middle as you look at your son for the first time. You heart leaps for joy at his beautiful face. You never want to look away from him again.

“Thank you,” Chris says to the young woman. “Thank you.” He says it a couple more times, making you all laugh softly.

A little while later, you and Chris return to the room where your family is waiting. It’s time to share the news with them while the baby is sleeping.

“It’s a boy!” Chris announces.

They all swarm at once, cheering and expressing congratulations. They each take a turn giving you guys hugs. You know they all want to see the baby, but you don’t want overwhelm him.

Chris expresses that same concern aloud and your family members nod their heads in agreement. They’ll all have plenty of time to see the new baby once the three of you get home in a few short days.

After they’ve all said their goodbyes and headed home, you and Chris return to the room the young woman is in with her parents. The five of you lovingly watch the baby sleep.

When he wakes up crying, Chris is the first pick him up and cradle him in his arms.

Your eyes fill with tears as you watch your husband and you son together for the first time. You feel someone grab your hand and you look down at the young woman who is smiling at you with tears in her own eyes. Her mother comes over and places her hand on your shoulder as well.

With this adoption, you and Chris not only got your number one wish (to be parents), but also got some new family members as well.


	10. Matchmakers - PG - warnings: single mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris's sister introduces him to you, a single mom.  
> Warnings: Single mom  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts  
> Sequel is Match Made, the next drabble

You’re too far away from your daughter when it happens. You cringe as she bends down and picks up the lollipop she’d just dropped in the sandbox. She moves it towards her mouth, but at the very last second a hand swipes the candy from her little hand.

Chris Evans pulls the wrapper from a new lollipop and hands it to the little girl. Bending down he smiles at her and says, “The three seconds rule doesn’t apply to sticky stuff.”

The little girl glances at the new lollipop and then across the way towards where you stand. You give an approving nod and she takes the lollipop and puts it in her mouth.

Next to your, your friend Shanna smiles as she too takes in the exchange. You’re at her mother’s house for her niece’s birthday party.

“He’s single, ya know,” Shanna says. She loves reminding you of this fact, despite knowing that you’ve never officially been introduced to her brother. “Oh! He’s headed this way!”

Shanna grabs your hand and keeps you by her side as Chris makes his way over. She then rushes to introduce the two of you, casually mentioning a few common interests. Then she “hears” someone calling her name and abandons you.

“She’s not the least bit subtle, is she?” he says, shaking his head. That said, he has been curious to meet you, seeing as his sister can’t stop singing your praises or talking about you whenever he is around. “By the way, I’m Chris. I don’t think we’ve officially met.”

You shake his hand and tell him your name. You then thank him for saving your daughter from the sandy lollipop. He laughs at that and admits that just the thought of it made him sick to his stomach.

Talking to Chris is just as easy, if not easier, than talking to his mom and sisters. You can’t help, but notice, however, that said family members keep walking past the two of you with smiles on their faces.

Chris has noticed, too. He shakes his head. His mom and sisters all fancy themselves match makers. But as your daughter runs up, he has to wonder if maybe his meddling family members are on to something. He has never pictured himself as a stepdad, but as he watches you talk to your daughter, he suddenly starts.

He knows it’s way too early to be thinking such things, but he doesn’t care. Everything good that has ever happened in his life stared with a thought or two. This just feels right.


	11. Match Made - PG - warnings: single mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Takes place six weeks after you and Chris are introduced by his sister  
> Warnings: Single mom  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts  
> Sequel to Matchmakers, previous drabble

You sit the living room of the Evans’ house watching out the window as Chris plays with his nephews, niece and your daughter. The double-paned windows block out most of their squeals of laughter, but you can tell they’re all having fun.

“See something you like out there?”

You turn and see Shanna smirking as she bounces on the balls of her feet. It’s been six weeks since the birthday party and you’ve been spending a lot of time with Chris.

You shrug, not wanting to say anything incriminating. The truth is, you’re falling for Chris hard and fast. It both scares you and excites you.

Something in your expression must give you away, because Shanna is suddenly at your side. “Oh my God!” she hisses. “You’re in love with him!”

“Shh!” You glance around the room, hoping no one else is within hearing distance. You’ve only just admitted your feelings to yourself, you’re not ready for anyone else to know or to accidentally tell Chris before you can tell him yourself.

“You are though, right?” she asks, her voice barely a whisper.

You nod and she grabs your hand and squeezes it.

The sliding glass door opens and your daughter runs into the house with Chris and his niece. Your daughter climbs into your lap and wraps her arms around your neck, pressing her lips against your cheek.

Chris takes a seat next to you on the couch and your daughter leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek, too. He smiles and ruffles her hair, making her laugh. His eyes meet yours over her head and he winks.


	12. Always - PG - warnings: angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You come back to Chris after leaving  
> Warnings: angst  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

A wet nose to the bare back wakes Chris Evans up from the dead. His sleepy eyes glance at the clock and he groans when he sees that it’s not even five yet.

Shifting his eyes to his bedmate, his dog, he says, “You better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn.”

The dog whimpers and presses his cold nose into Chris’s face.

“Fine, fine, I’m getting up,” Chris sighs. He pulls himself out of bed and follows the dog to the bedroom door. He takes advantage of the fact he lives alone and doesn’t bother to put anything on as he pads through the house to the backdoor to let the dog out.

Except, when he opens the backdoor, Dodger is nowhere to be seen. Confused, Chris searches for the dog and comes to a stop when he finds Dodger sitting at the feet of the last person he expects to find in his house: you.

“Hi,” you say, slowly. You can’t help but let yourself drink in his nude physique. You take in a sharp breath as you realize he looks better than he did when you left six months ago. It’s obvious that he, unlike you, didn’t eat his feelings following your breakup.

Chris eyes you suspiciously, but says nothing and doesn’t move from his spot some ten feet from you.

Dodger whines at your feet and you squat down to say hello to the dog the two of you adopted together. You’ve missed the dog, and his master, more than you thought you would, but you had to give yourself a chance to live your dream. And you lived it, but you missed Chris like crazy.

You don’t realize you’ve said anything aloud until Chris moves to your side. He takes the backpack from your shoulder and lowers it to the ground. His hands find your cheeks and he stares into your eyes. You can see the hurt in his, but he had encouraged you to find yourself and do what you’d always wanted to do: work in an orphanage in South America.

“I love you,” you whisper. “Please let me come back home.”

“Always,” he says. “Always.” He repeats it a couple more times, accenting it with little kisses all over your face before his mouth finally meets yours. He pulls your body roughly against his and you melt into his embrace.

This is where you belong.


	13. How Daddy Met Mommy - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris tells your baby how the two of you met

You wake up to the soft rumble of your husband’s voice. Rolling over, you rub your eyes and let them focus in the early morning light. Chris is propped up against the headboard with your six-month-old son resting against his chest.

“I wasn’t sure what to think of your mom, at first,” Chris tells the baby, not aware that you’ve woken up. “Your uncle Scott and I were at a football game and your mom was there, too. She was yelling and screaming at the refs and totally into the game.” You hear him chuckle. “Just between you and me, I’m pretty sure I fell in love with her right then and there.”

You smile against your pillow. You’d been pretty taken by him, yourself. You’d only been at the game because your friend had won tickets and had asked you to come with her. The two of you hadn’t realized that your seats were in a suite until you’d been escorted to it. You’d both been amazed by the amenities of the suite and the free food and drinks.

“I don’t think your mom liked me at first,” Chris tells your son. “She called me an obnoxious frat boy.”

You giggle at the memory, alerting Chris and your son to the fact that you are awake. Outed, you sit up and smile when the baby reaches for you. You take him from Chris and bring him to your breast for a feeding. He latches on immediately and begins to suckle.

“You were an obnoxious frat boy that day,” you say to Chris. “Bouncing around the suite and drinking too much. I might be a loud football fan, but at least I don’t spill drinks on people in the suite.”

“It worked out in the end, didn’t it?” He gestures to the baby.

You look down at the baby who is a perfect combination of you and Chris and smile. He is right, it all worked out better than you could have ever imagined it would.

Chris had apologized profusely after spilling his beer all over you. He had made it up to you by buying you a new shirt with your favorite player’s name on the back. Then he and his brother had taken you and your friend out to dinner after the game. It had been over dinner that the two of you had hit it off immediately.

Six months later, you’d moved into his house and, three months after that, the two of you had gotten married. Fast forward eighteen months and here you were.


	14. Moana - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You come home to find Chris and his niece watching Moana  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

You’re exhausted as you come into the house after a long day at work. You were supposed to go out with some friends for drinks, but you were all too tired and decided to go out another night instead.

After setting your purse down, you go in search of your husband. 

Hearing music, you make your way up to the home theater and furrow your brow in confusion when you hear the unmistakable music of Disney’s Moana. Peering around the corner, you see two figures sitting in the dark. You know Chris is one of them and you suspect the other is his niece.

As Maui begins to sing “You’re Welcome” on the big screen, you hear your niece say, “You gotta sing, too, Uncle Chris. You’re playing Maui, ‘member?”

Chris begins to sing along, surprising you with the fact that he knows the words to the song.

“No, Uncle Chris, you gotta get up!” his niece insists.

You bite down on one of your knuckles to keep from laughing as Chris gets up and performs the song.

“Spin! Spin!” his niece encourages.

Chris turns and then freezes when he sees you. “Uh, hi, sweetie,” he says, running a hand through his hair. “H- how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” You giggle and make your way into the room. The little girl throws herself into your arms and plants a big kiss on your cheek.

“We’re having a sleepover!” she tells you. “And Uncle Chris is playing Maui. And I’m Moana.” She tilts her head and studies you for a moment. “Do you want to be Hei Hei or Te Ka?”

“How about we let auntie be Te Fiti?” Chris suggests.

The little girl nods and then snuggles against you as she turns her attention back to the movie. Chris joins the two of you and wraps his arm around your shoulder to enjoy the rest of the movie.


	15. Toe Nails - PG - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris paints your toe nails  
> Warnings: pregnancy  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

At seven months pregnant with twins, you can no longer see your feet. Still, you know you desperately need a pedicure, it’s been a couple months since you’ve gotten one. Normally, it would be fine, but you husband just informed you that the two of you had been invited to a Memorial Day BBQ at one of his co-star’s houses and you refuse to go there with chipped toe nail polish.

Waddling out of the master bedroom, you shake a bottle of black nail polish as you make your way to the living room where you know Chris is sitting on the couch watching TV.

“I need your help,” you tell him as you enter the room.

“Anything,” Chris replies, sitting up quickly.

“I need you to paint my toenails,” you say and smile when he sinks back into the sofa. “Please, Chris. You’re the only one I trust to do this.” You’re laying it on thick, but you’re desperate.

He sighs, but nods. He grabs a magazine from the coffee table and you take a seat next to him on the sofa. He pulls your right foot onto his lap and carefully paints the nails. When that foot is done, you lower it to the ground and place your left foot on his lap. He paints those nails, too.

“Thank you, baby,” you say, giving him a kiss when he finishes. “I’ll be ready to go in a few more minutes.’ Standing up, you carefully waddle out of the room to finish getting ready.


	16. Naked Morning - PG-13 - warnings: suggestive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The morning after with Chris  
> Warnings: suggestive  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

You come out of Chris Evans’s bedroom wearing the white button down shirt he’d worn the night before. You make your way down the hall, following your nose to the source of the wonderful coffee smell.

Entering the kitchen, you find Chris wearing an apron and nothing else as he scrambles eggs.

“Morning,” you greet, kissing his cheek before playfully slapping his bare ass. You dance out of his reach as you head for the coffee pot.

“Is there a special reason as to why you’re wearing my shirt?” he asks, pointing the spatula at you.

“Because I didn’t want to put my dress back on,” you reply, shrugging.

“That doesn’t mean you had to put my shirt on,” Chris states, his eyebrows wiggling.

You roll your eyes as you put your coffee cup down. You unbutton the shirt and then take it off before tossing it onto the counter. “Happy?” you ask.

“Mmm hmm.” Chris nods, his eyes taking in your now naked body.

“Your eggs are burning,” you say smugly and he curses. You walk past him with your cup of coffee and pinch his ass. “I’ll be in the bedroom waiting for you.”


	17. Water Fight - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Washing the car becomes a water fight  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

You glare at Chris, wiping your now soaking wet hair away from your face.

The two of you had been washing his car when he’d “accidentally” sprayed you with the garden hose.

“You’re lucky I love you, you asshole,” you say, choosing to be the bigger person. You turn your back and dip the sponge back into the bucket of water, only to be sprayed again.

Whipping around, you see a flash of panic cross Chris’s face and then he drops the hose and runs. You ignore the hose and run after him, taking advantage of the fact that you ran track in high school.

You chase him around the garden and shout every time he dances out of your reach. Then he trips over the sprinkler his niece and nephews had been using earlier and hits the ground with a loud ‘umph’. You throw yourself on top of him before he can get up and you sit on his back.

The front door opens and you hear Chris’s mom ask what the two of you are doing. Before you can answer, she yells as Dodger sprints out of the house. The crazy dog grabs the hose and starts to run towards you and Chris, joyously showering you both with the cold water.

You shriek as you tumble off of Chris as he shoots up to his feet to chase after the dog. His nephews and niece, who must have been watching from the windows, come running out the front door and start chasing after the dog, too.

It takes nearly ten minutes, but finally, the dog is caught and the hose is turned off. The five of you, and the dog, collapse on the now soaking wet grass laughing.


	18. Sky Diving - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After losing a bet, you jump out of a plane with Chris  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

As the plane roars to life, you dig your fingers into Chris’s leg. You’ve never been a fan of flying and you scream out curses as the plane lifts into the sky. Next to you, Chris is laughing at your reaction.

“I HATE YOU,” you scream at him over the loud noise of the plane.

“You can still back out,” he taunts, loudly.

You glare at him then shake your head. The two of you had made a bet and you’d lost and you always held up your end of a bet. Even if it meant throwing yourself out of a plane and hurtling towards the ground with a stranger strapped to your back.

“If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass,” you tell him.

He continues to cackle.

Soon, the pilot announces you’re at jumping level and your jumping partners motions for you to come over to him. You slowly make your way over and get harnessed to him like you had practiced on the ground.

Smugly, you notice that Chris is no longer laughing. He even looks a little green.

“Feel free to back out,” you say.

“If you do it, I’m doing it,” he challenges.

“It’s time,” your jumping partner says. The door to the plane opens and before you know it, you’re free-falling amongst the clouds. Adrenaline pumps through your body, making you feel exhilarated, but also a little sick to your stomach.

You're jerked upwards when the parachute opens and then it’s a slower descent down to the ground where you land in a small heap with your jumping partner. Chris and his partner land a few minutes later.

“From now on, our bets must include both feet on the ground,” you tell him as the two of you climb into the waiting van for the ride back to the airport.

“Agreed,” he says.


	19. Not Alone Anymore - PG-13 - warnings: language, unplanned pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris talk after your one night stand results in a pregnancy  
> Warnings: language, unplanned pregnancy  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

You sit quietly next to Chris while he processes the bomb you just dropped on him: an unplanned pregnancy.

You can hear his family and friends in your head, saying things like, “ _You got her pregnant?! What were you thinking?_ ” After all, you were supposed to be a one night stand following a mutual friend’s wedding.

“Do you know what you’re going to do?” he asks.

“I want to keep the baby,” you tell him.

He nods and a small smile appears on his face.

“I’d like to be a part of this,” he says. “I want to be a part of our child’s life.”

“I want you to be. Kids need both parents.” You know he doesn’t know about your past. You’ll have to tell him eventually that you were an orphan raised in foster care, but that’s a story for a different day.

“Have you told anyone else?” he asks.

You shake your head. Other than a few friends and coworkers, there isn’t anyone else to tell.

“I suppose I should warn you now that I have a large family,” he says. “They’re loving but nosy as fuck. They’ll all love this baby the moment they find out you’re pregnant. And they’re going to bring you into the fold, too.”

Big tears form in your eyes at his words.

He mistakes your happy tears for sad ones and says, “they’re overwhelming, I know, but they’ll mean well.”

“These are happy tears,” you assure him and then you decide to tell him about your childhood. How your parents had been killed in a car accident when you were four and you’d been raised in foster care because the state couldn’t find any relatives.

“You have a family now,” he says, holding your hand. “And if something were to happen to either of us, our child would still be surrounded by family with lots of offers to take him or her in. You’ll never be alone again.”


	20. 18 Days - PG-13 - warnings: angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris shows up three weeks after you had a massive fight  
> Warnings: angst  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

It’s been three weeks since you’ve seen or heard from Chris. Not because he has been gone, but because the two of you had had a fight.

The fight had been so trivial that you can’t remember what had even started it, but it had escalated quickly. Suddenly, he’d been bringing up some of your habits that annoyed him and you had countered with his annoying quirks.

He had stormed out of your apartment and hadn’t been back.

You’d calmed down within a few hours and had reached out to him via text the next day, but he hadn’t responded. After a second attempt had been ignored as well, you’d regretfully sent a wine-induced third text: Don’t bother calling me back until you’ve grown up, you stupid manchild.

You’d regretted the text immediately and had become sick to your stomach seconds later when the little “read” timestamp showed below it. You’d cried yourself to sleep that night.

Prior to the fight, you’d been convinced that Chris was going to move in with you. He’s already told you that he loved you and you’d told him you loved him, too. Plus, he’d already been spending most nights with you at your place. Things had been seemingly perfect until it had all unraveled.

-

He had already been hating himself for panicking that night and starting that stupid fight. Then he’d gotten your last text and had known he’d royally fucked it up.

He’d spent the last 18 days, 6 hours and 23 minutes trying to figure out how to fix it. He’d kept hitting mental roadblocks on how to fix it until last night.

There had been a massive thunder and lightning storm. It had been beautiful, but it had reminded him that you hated such storms because they scared you. He’d hated knowing that you had been home alone likely hiding in your bed with the blankets pulled over your head.

He had gotten up this morning with one goal in mind: to get you back.

-

You can tell just by the way he knocks on your door that it is him. You’re cautious as you open it and find him standing there with two cups from your favorite coffee shop. There are no flowers or candy insight and that makes you smile.

“Can I come in?” he asks.

You nod and step back, letting him into your apartment.

“I brought coffee,” he says, holding out the cup as a peace offering.

“Thank you,” you say, unable to stop from yawning afterwards. You hadn’t managed to get much sleep the night before thanks to the storm.

“I’m sorry I’ve been a jackass,” he says. “I panicked that night and took it out on you. It regret it for two reasons.” He takes a breath. “One, I hurt you deeply. Two, I didn’t get to do what I had originally planned to do that night.”

He sets his to go coffee cup on the counter and then takes yours, too, putting it next to his. Then you watch through wide eyes as he lowers himself onto one knee. He pulls a black velvet box from his pants pocket. He opens it and reveals the most beautiful diamond ring.

Your name rolls off of his tongue as he takes your hand and begins his proposal. “I know my actions these past few weeks might make you think otherwise, but I love you more than anything in this world. Or even in the known solar system.” He chuckles while you roll your eyes. “I know I hurt you that night and I have no excuse for it. I had planned on proposing to you then, but obviously that didn’t happen. I’m not perfect and I will piss you off, but I hope you’ll forgive me and -” He stops when you press a finger to his lips.

“You were forgiven for that night the moment you showed up,” you tell him. “It’s done.”

“I don’t deserve that, but thank you.” He clears his throat. “I guess all that is left now is for me to actually ask you to marry me.” He says your name again followed by “will you marry me?”

“Yes!” you answer almost immediately.

He slides the ring onto your left ring finger and it fits perfectly. Then he stands up and kisses you, sealing the deal.

“I am not losing you again,“ he says, a moment later. “You’re stuck with me until -”

“Until death do us part?” you cut in.

“Exactly,” he says.


	21. Memory Lane - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A visit with Chris's family ends up with you all looking at family photos  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

“Do you want to look at pictures with me?” you hear a little voice ask.

Turning in your chair, you see Chris’s niece standing behind you, a heavy looking photo album in her arms. You glance at Chris who is busy talking to his sister and decide he won’t miss you for the few minutes it takes you to look at pictures.

“I’d love to look at pictures with you,” you tell the little girl.

“Let’s sit on the swing,” she says, gesturing to the swing on the porch.

You follow her up the stairs to the porch and then sit down next to her.

“This is Uncle Chris’s book,” she tells you as she opens the photo album so it’s sitting across both of your laps.

You get lost in the world of young Chris and don’t realize how long it’s been until you hear footsteps on the porch. Looking up, you see Chris standing in front of you and peering down at the book.

“Whatcha doing?” he asks as if he doesn’t already know.

“Looking at pictures,” his niece replies. “You make funny faces, Uncle Chris.”

You bite your lower lip to keep from giggling.

“Alright, you two obviously can’t be trusted,” he says. He picks his niece up and then sits down with her in his lap. “I hope you two are ready to hear all about my life growing up.”

“Can we start with this photo?” you ask, pointing to a photo in which his eye is nearly swollen shut. “Who gave you that black eye?!”

“He tried to catch a football with his face,” his brother offers, overhearing the question as he, too, joins you on the porch. There isn’t room on the swing, so he takes a seat on the railing behind it and looks over your shoulder.

Chris’s mom, sisters and nephews soon come to see what’s going on and, before you know it, the picture viewing moves into the house and more photo albums come out. The family is soon entertaining you and themselves with memories.


	22. Braids - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A quiet evening spent with Chris  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

Chris laid on the couch fast asleep with his head resting in your lap. The two of you had started watching a movie, but he hadn’t even made it twenty minutes in before he’d fallen asleep.

You ran your hands through his silky hair, loving how long it still was. He mumbled in his sleep and you smiled, knowing he liked it when you played with his hair.

As you watched the movie, you absentmindedly played with his hair. You weren’t really paying attention to what you were doing until you heard the front door open.

“Hey,” your roommate greeted as she shut the door behind her. “What are you guys watching?”

You pressed your finger to your lips and then pointed down to where Chris was asleep.

“Oops, sorry,” she replied in a whisper. Then a funny look crossed her face. “You braided his hair?”

Looking down, you saw that you had in fact braided several small braids into Chris’s hair. Laughing softly, you ran your fingers through his hair, undoing the braids.

Chris woke up just as you finished and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Nothing,” you replied, fighting back a smile. “Why don’t you head to bed, I’ll be there shortly.”

Chris nodded and stood up. Once he had disappeared into your room and closed the door, you let out the giggle you had been suppressing.


	23. Stars - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris have a heart to heart while watching the stars  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

You’ve never seen so many stars as you rest your head on Chris’s arm while lying on a blanket out in the middle of nowhere. There had been reports that tonight would be the perfect night for catching shooting stars and Chris had invited you to come with him.

It was a warm day, but there is a slight chill in the air, reminding you that fall is just around the corner. You and Chris are both dressed warmly and snuggled together under a blanket you’d brought along just in case.

You and Chris have been seeing each other for a few months and you’ve fallen pretty hard for him. You haven’t told him that, yet; at least not verbally. You’ve shown him how much you care about him, but bad relationships in the past (both romantic and the friend kind) have made it hard for you to say those three little words.

And, yet, while you lay there in his arms, you feel the strong urge to tell him everything. To tell him you’re falling in love with him, but also to address you fears.

“I think I’m in love with you,” you say, breaking the silence of the world around you. “And I’m terrified.”

Chris’s eyes leave the sky and he repositions the two of you so he can look at you. “Terrified of what? Loving me?” he asks. You nod. “Why?”

The two of you haven’t talked much about your romantic history, but he listens as you tell him about your past and the hurt you’ve overcome. He waits for you to finish and then he asks a couple of questions about some of it, showing you how much he cares by the way he has listened to you so closely.

Silence falls between the two of you when you finish telling your story, but it’s a comfortable silence. You’ve gotten your burden off of your chest and Chris knows you care deeply for him. He may not have said the words back to you tonight, but you know he cares deeply for you as well. It’s obvious in the way he listened to you and the way he is currently caressing your arm. You know he’ll tell you when he knows you’re ready to hear that he loves you and accept that you deserve his love.


	24. Fake Dating or Real? - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris were pretending to date... but now you want to know if it had become real for him, too  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

It had all started as a way to keep yours and Chris’s respective mothers off of your backs during the holiday season. You hadn’t lied, per say, to anyone that you and Chris were dating each other; the two of you had merely gone to holiday events in the same car and let people come up with their own conclusions.

Then he had needed a date to the Oscars and then to his movie premiere. And who better to take than his childhood best friend? Then, suddenly, it was June and he’d gone with you to your college roommate’s wedding where you’d been a bridesmaid.

You’d been running an errand for the bride, when you’d come across Chris talking with your brother. Hearing your name, you’d moved yourself out of their sight, but within hearing distance.

You had listened as your brother asked Chris what was going on between the two of you and Chris had answered that the two of you were dating. It had been the first time you’d ever heard him actually say the words. Of course, you’d been wishing that the relationship of convenience would become more, but Chris had never said anything about it. Your brother had asked a few more questions, but you’d been too distracted to catch them. As it was, you had to duck into an empty closet to avoid being caught by the two men as they had left the alcove they’d been talking in.

You’d spent the last sixteen hours with Chris’s words running through your head and now he was on his way to pick you up for a barbecue at his mom’s house to celebrate his birthday. You had no intention of leaving for his mom’s house until you knew what the status of your relationship was. Was it still fake or did he want it to be real as much as you did.

When he arrived, you invited him inside under the guise of needing to finish the macaroni salad you’d told his mom you’d bring with you. He followed you into the kitchen and took a seat on a stool while you finished cooking.

“Those things you said yesterday,” you started. “DId you mean them?”

“What things?” he asked.

“The part where you told my brother we’re dating,” you replied.

“Yeah, I mean, we’ve been dating since December,” he answered. “Why?”

“Well, it’s just that we never talked about making our fake relationship real,” you explained. “Don’t get me wrong, I want it to be real, I just wanted to make sure we were both on the same page.”

“It’s definitely real,” he assured you. Standing up, he moved to your side and forced you to put the spoon you were stirring with down. Then he turned you around so your back was against the counter. “So real that I’d planned to tell you that I loved you tonight after the party.”

“Really?” you asked, wide eyed.

“Really.” He nodded. “Do you want to hear it now or is later still ok?”

“Later,” you told him. “I’m sure you had something special planned?” He nodded. “Then definitely later.”

He smiled and kissed you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back, no longer afraid to shower him with all the feelings you’d been holding back.


	25. His Laugh - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Your POV of Chris's video recording Dodger with a bird

“Hey, babe, come here,” Chris calls to you softly.

Getting up, you make your way to him and look out the back door. A smile crosses your face as you watch Dodger watch a bird.

“I’m gonna film this,” Chris says, pulling out his cell phone.

You step out of the way so he can record the two animals. You silently watch from his side as he does so.

Soon the two of you are caught by Dodger and Chris’s relaxed, child-like laughter fills your left ear. It is his true laugh, the one reserved for moments like this when he experiences pure joy.

He has many laughs and each causes a unique reaction within you when you hear it. You can tell when he is doing a fake laugh and it breaks your heart. Then there is the laugh where he just loses his shit and you can’t help but lose yours too. (Which is extremely embarrassing when it happens in nice restaurants…oops).

But this laugh. The one where he is expressing pure joy with a simple, yet meaningful chuckle, fills your heart with love. (And does other things to other parts of your body, but let’s be honest, him just looking at you, sometimes, does that to you too.) There is so much in his life that isn’t pleasant or easy, so moments like this can be few and far between, which makes you cherish them that much more.

Chris stops recording after Dodger catches the two of you spying and shoves his phone into his pocket. Then he presses his solid chest against your back and wraps his arms around you. He kisses your neck then rests his head on your shoulder while the two of you continue to watch Dodger, who has turned his attention back to his new bird friend.


	26. Baby Feels - PG - warnings: talk of trying for a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris have a moment with your newborn niece  
> Warnings: talk of trying for a baby

The precious baby stares up at you with her eyes open and you can’t help but smile. All the other times you’ve held her, she has been fast asleep.

Next to you sits your significant other, Chris, who is watching the pair of you bond. One of his hands is on your low back and rubbing it as he watches the two of you.

Your niece fussed and you try soothing her, but it doesn’t work until you stand up and start rocking her. She settles down almost immediately and yawns.

“Good job, auntie,” Chris says.

You smile at him, but stop when you notice the look on his face. The look that says that you’d look good holding a baby that the two of you have had together. You, of course, aren’t opposed to the idea, but you aren’t ready yet.

“Stop looking at me like that,” you tell him. “You might get me pregnant.”

His loud laugh startles the baby and she starts to scream. He stops laughing immediately and a guilty look crosses his face as your sister glares at him.

“Sorry,” he apologizes. You hand the screaming baby over to your sister who takes her back to the nursery to try and calm her down.

“It’s true though,” Chris comments as you sit back down on the couch next to him. “You’re going to look amazing pregnant and even better holding our baby.” He smiles. “You know, when you’re ready.”

You smile, knowing that you’re becoming more and more ready every time you hold your niece. After all, she does need a cousin to go up with. But you aren’t ready to tell Chris yet, because you don’t want him to stress out if it doesn’t happen right away. You’ve been on birth control for a few years so it might be a long process.

A long, but totally worth it process when the day that he holds the baby the two of you created is born. Your heart floods with love just thinking about it.


	27. Too Hot - PG-13 - warnings: non-sexual nudity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris has an interesting way of fighting the heat  
> Warnings: non-sexual nudity

The weather for the weekend was so hot that the National Weather Service had sent out special heat advisories earlier in the week.

Saturday had been the hotter of the two days, going over the three digit mark temperature wise. You’d spent the day laying around the house with your boyfriend, Chris, watching movies in the darkened living room with all the fans in the house pointed at you guys as well as the air conditioner running. You had managed to feel slightly comfortable, but Chris had complained all day.

So when today came around and your friend invited you to her house to hang out by the pool, you’d accepted her invitation and went even though Chris had decided to stay home. You’d been at your friend’s for about two hours when you got a text from Chris, asking you to warn him ahead of time if you were bringing anyone home with you. You’d found the request odd, but hadn’t given it too much thought.

It wasn’t until an hour later, when you decided you’d had enough sun and headed home, that you’d begun to wonder what his text had meant. You hadn’t invited anyone to come home with you, so you didn’t worry about telling Chris you were on your way home. Instead, you drove the short distance, parked and let yourself into the house.

The sight that greeted you in the living room brought tears to your eyes. Chris was stretched out on one of the sofas, which he had thoughtfully covered with a sheet, and was completely naked save for a handkerchief strategically placed over his dick while all of the fans in the house were pointed directly at him.

“What’s with the handkerchief?” you asked, trying to contain your laughter.

“It felt funny with all the fans,” he replied with a shrug. “And it was a little too cold.” Then he patted the cushion next to him. “Join me?”

You thought about it for a minute before you nodded. You pulled off your clothes and then walked across the room to the couch. A sigh left your mouth as soon as you were positioned in front of the fans. The air from the fans hitting your bare skin was exactly what you’d needed.


	28. Momma’s Friend - G - warnings: single mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You're dating Chris and you finally introduce him and your daughter  
> Warnings: single mom  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular

You and Chris had met and been friends in high school, but had taken different career paths. He’d, obviously, gone to Hollywood and become a mega star, while you’d stayed in Massachusetts and gone to school, gotten married, had a kid, and gotten divorced. Fifteen summers after graduating, the two of you had run into each other at a mutual friend’s wedding and had spent the last year getting to know each other.

Upon returning to Sudbury after his promo tour of Captain America: Civil War, Chris had asked you out on a date. Now, three weeks later, the two of you had been on multiple dates and he was coming to your parents’ house for a Fourth of July barbecue. He’d met your parents and siblings years ago, but he hadn’t met your eight-year-old daughter yet.

It was your daughter who answered the door when Chris arrived and you watched from the side as they introduced themselves and shook hands. You didn’t step in until your daughter asked Chris if he wanted to go see her My Little Pony collection. Chris had then won points with both of you by asking the little girl to get her favorite pony, bring it to show him and tell him why it was her favorite.

While you waited for her to return, you led Chris out to the backyard where your parents and siblings were. You reintroduced them and introduced Chris to your siblings’ spouses and their kids. It wasn’t until you finished introductions that your daughter returned with her favorite pony. Chris gave her his undivided attention as she told him why the pony was her favorite.

After that, your daughter was like Chris’s shadow. Everywhere he went, she followed and he doted on her, even helping her put together her dinner. She sat between the two of you at one of the picnic tables and then again while the three of you were watching fireworks with your family.

Later, when you were putting her to bed, after Chris had gone home, she told you that she liked your friend and wanted him to come back soon.


	29. Family Moment - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You help yours and Chris's kids wake him up  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular

Your five-year-old twins sit quietly on the floor, staring at the closed bedroom door. They’ve been there for twenty minutes, waiting for your husband, Chris Evans, to get up and take them down to the hotel’s pool.

“Mommy, can we please wake daddy up?” your little girl asks. “He’s been sleeping for like a twenty years.”

“A hundred years,” her twin brother corrects.

Glancing down at your two-year-old daughter, you see that she is nodding her own little head. Not that she knows exactly what is going on.

“Alright, let’s go wake up daddy,” you give in. Honestly, you know Chris won’t mind the wake up call at all, in fact, some of your best family moments have taken place in such times.

The twins jump to their feet and have the door open before you and the toddler can get there. You watch from the doorway as your kids imitate spies, communicating with nonverbal cues as they tip toe to the bed, wanting to catch their dad unaware.

As the descend upon him, their little fingers begin to ding into his sides, but it is their little shrieks that fill the room a second later when Chris grabs them in his arms and pulls them to his chest. It is only then that you carry the youngest into the room. She wiggles from your grasp as you get to the bed and joins the fray with her dad and older siblings; all who instantly make their play gentler with her involved.

After a few minutes, Chris claims he gives up and he collapses against the pillows. The three kids cheer and then boo when he says he is tired and wants to take a nap. The twins remind him of his promise to take them swimming and he sends them out of the room to get into their swimsuits.

It’s only after they’ve left the room that he leans over and kisses you good morning. Then he picks up the toddler and “flies” her out to the kids room to change into a swim diaper.


	30. Dodger’s Human - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You meet Chris, your neighbor, when he comes to let you know your dog invited herself over to play with Dodger  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular

“Goldie?” you called as you opened the backdoor to let your Golden Retriever into the house. When the two-year-old dog didn’t immediately appear, you glanced out the backdoor and groaned when you realized the backyard was empty.

Rubbing your forehead, you closed the backdoor and then made your way to the front door. You put on a pair of sandals and then opened the door, only to walk straight into a hard chest.

“Careful there,” a deep voice said with a chuckle.

Looking up, you saw your attractive newish neighbor. The two of you had never officially met, but you had done the friendly neighborhood wave when passing each other on the street. Though you had noticed that he hadn’t been around for a few weeks.

“I don’t think we’ve officially met,” he said. “I’m Chris and I live two houses to the north.”

“Hi,” you replied and told him your name before asking, “I don’t suppose you’ve seen a Golden Retriever?”

A smile spread across Chris’s handsome face and he nodded. “Funny you should mention Goldie,” he said. “I’m Dodger's human, err, dad. My sister has been house and dog sitting for me She told me that your dog and Dodger have become friends and that Goldie likes to escape your backyard.”

“Let me guess,” you said. “She found your patio door open and walked right inside?”

“That about sums it up,” Chris said, nodding. “Since our kids our friends, I thought I’d invite you over for dinner and drinks or something.”

“I’d like that,” you replied. “When were you thinking?”

“You free tonight?” Chris asked. You nodded. “Excellent, you like pizza and beer?”

“Yes,” you answered. You then told him what your favorite pizza toppings were and he smiled.

“I love those, too,” he said before glancing at his watch. “I’ll head home and order the pizza. You wanna come over in about an hour?”

“Sounds good,” you replied. “Do you want me to come and get Goldie?”

“Nah, she’s good,” he said. “We’ll see you in a bit.”

You said goodbye to Chris and then closed the door. You fell back against the door and mouthed, “Oh my God!” Then you realized you had an hour to get cleaned up and dress up without looking like you were trying to hard.

Pushing off the door, you made your way to your bedroom to take a quick shower. You couldn’t help but hope this puppy play date would become something more.


	31. In His Arms - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris gives good hugs

Sometimes, all you need is a hug. That’s not to say everything else isn’t good, but it’s ALL good (best you’ve had, if you’re being honest).

But sometimes, all you want and need is to feel him wrap his arms around you and hold you tight. He can do a lot of things REALLY well, but his hugs are the best. He is a big, strong guy, but he holds you in his arms as if he were cradling a baby. His biceps, triceps and all the other muscles in his arms create a protective barrier around you that blocks out all the bad stuff, even if for just a couple minutes.

Then there is his chest. The best hugs are the ones that have your head pressed against his heart and you can relax to the sound of it. His pecks, torso and abs are all rock hard, but he holds you in such a way that you don’t feel them. (Unless he wants you to feel how hard he is, but that’s a whole different kind of activity that can’t be considered hugging.)

He has a sixth sense regarding your needs during these hugs. Sometimes, you just need his silent companionship and he just holds you. Other times, you need a good laugh and he can provide you with that too. And then there are the times where you need to get out of your own head for a bit, so he talks about random stuff: NASA, Dodger, his family, his friends and occasionally, himself. There are times that he even knows you need a hug before you do.

His hugs are the cure to every ailment and the solution to every problem, if even only for a few minutes. You feel loved like you never have before when you are within his embrace. You cherish every moment you spend in his arms, because there are some days, like today, when he is away and you’re at home that you can’t get a physical hug and have to settle for listening to his voice, whether a recording or over the phone.


	32. The Baby Whisperer - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Your neighbor Chris helps you out the first time you babysit your newborn niece

When your sister had asked you to babysit her six-week-old baby for a few hours so she and her boyfriend could go to a concert, you had said yes almost immediately. After all, you were a brand new auntie and you loved spending time with your sweet little niece. Or so you had thought.

“Come on, baby girl,” you plead with the crying infant. You’ve spent the last twenty minutes trying to soothe her, but nothing has worked. So now you’re wearing out the floor as you walk the length of the hallway between the main living area and your bedroom, softly bouncing her as your do.

As you pass the front door, for what has to be the hundredth time, you hear a knock on it. With your screaming niece in your arms, you take a deep breath, hoping it’s not one of your neighbors there to complain, and then open the door. You instantly recognize your neighbor, Chris, who lives in the condo across the hallway from yours.

While Chris isn’t around all the time, he has always been friendly and helpful when he is around. The two of have never really talked about work, but you know that he is an actor, because, well, you don’t live under a rock. That said, you can tell by the sleepy look on his face that he just woke up and you prepare yourself for the worst.

“Everything ok here?” he asks, gesturing towards the baby. The sincerity in his voice catches you by surprise. “Sounds like someone is pretty worked up.”

“She is,” you nod and then turn around so he can see your niece’s face. “I’m babysitting for my sister and her boyfriend.”

“Ok, that makes way more sense to me,” Chris says. “I didn’t remember you being pregnant.”

“Nope, just the inexperienced auntie who is over her head,” you admit. “It’s been ages since I babysat and even longer since I babysat anyone under the age of two.”

“I don’t think you’re over your head,” he tells you. “Inexperienced, maybe. Stressed out, definitely.” He smiles warmly. “Which is part of the reason I knocked on the door. I’m the proud uncle of three kids and I wanted to offer my help.”

You stare at him unsure if you should accept his help or not. It would be nice to get a break from holding the baby, but at the same time…

“If it’s any help, my older sister used to call me the baby whisperer when her kids were infants,” Chris says. “I can’t promise it will work with your niece, but I could get them to stop crying in no time.”

“Alright, we can try it,” you say after another few seconds of your niece crying in your ear. “Come in.”

You step back so Chris can come into the condo and he closes the door behind him. Without being asked, he goes into the small kitchen and washes his hands. Then he is at your side with his arms outstretched. The exchange is made and your niece cries harder.

“Shh,” he cooes at the baby. He rubs his hand up and down on her back and the cries soften to whimpers. He asks you a series of questions about when she last ate and you changed her diaper. After you answer, a thought-induced look crosses his face. “Maybe she has gas. Have you given her anything for it?”

“Oh my God,” you groan, rubbing your forehead as you recall your sister telling you about the Gripe Water she’d put in the diaper bag. Going to the bag, you find the bottle and read the directions. Chris holds the baby while you give her some of the clear liquid. The effect is almost immediate as the baby stops whimpering. “Thank God.”

Chris smiles, his hand still rubbing the baby on the back. “I think we’ll be ok here if you wanted to take a few minutes to yourself,” he tells you.

“Are you sure?” you ask, hesitant to leave them alone in case she starts to cry again.

“Positive,” Chris replies, nodding. “I’ve got this.”

You study them both for a few minutes as man and infant stare at each other. Then you take Chris up on his offer and leave the room, your first stop being to the bathroom. When you get out, you take advantage of the silence to move the laundry around and start another load.

Returning to the main living area, you find Chris sitting on the couch with the baby fast asleep in his arms. You offer to take her, but he says she’s fine. Then he asks you about what you do for a living. And just like that, Chris your neighbor becomes Chris your friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to this drabble, Uncle Mr. Evilman, is drabble after the next one


	33. Home At Last - PG-13 - warnings: some suggestive parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris is finally home from a job  
> Warnings: some suggestive parts  
> Note: Though this reads as a independent story, it is actually a sequel to a mature story called Digital Get Down that is part of my Chris Evans 18+ drabble collection

Today was the day. Chris was finally on his way home! He’d texted you thirty minutes ago after getting into an Uber for the ride home. You’d offered to go pick him up, but he hadn’t wanted you driving to Boston at such a late hour. So instead, you and Dodger were sitting on the couch with your eyes not on the TV but on the window behind the couch.

The pair of you had been excited all day that Chris was coming home, but the dog was having a hard time keeping still as if he could tell that his dad was almost there.

“I get to kiss him first,” you teased the dog as you scratched his head.

Dodger responded with a short series of barks that you interpreted as, “Not if I get there first, lady.”

Because of your schedule, Dodger had stayed with Chris’s family most of the time while he was gone, but you had visited them all at least a couple times a week. You had picked Dodger up on your way home from work yesterday evening and the two of you had spent the day together, the dog following you from room to room as you cleaned and straightened up the condo you owned. Chris had his own place, but the two of you had been talking about selling his place and having him and Dodger move in with you permanently and, judging by the way Dodger had made himself at home, the dog was fine with that idea.

“Anytime now,” you told the dog as you ran your hand down his back. “Anytime.”

A few minutes later, both you and Dodger went ramrod straight as you spotted lights in the distance. You held your breath as the car made its way through the quiet condo complex and you felt Dodger begin to wiggle next to you as the car got closer and closer to your place.

The dog leapt from the couch as the car pulled into the driveway of your condo. He began to pace by the front door and whimper for you to let him out.

“Hold on, boy,” you told Dodger as you watched Chris’s figure get out of the Uber car. The driver helped Chris get his luggage out of the trunk and they made their way to the stairs leading to the front door of the condo.

Getting off of the couch, you grabbed Dodger’s collar and then opened the front door for Chris and the driver. Dodger wiggled to be freed at the sight of his dad, but you held onto him until Chris had tipped the driver and thanked him for his help. It wasn’t until the front door was closed that you let Dodger free.

The dog sprang towards Chris and all but jumped into his arms. Chris laughed as he showered the dog with love and even got down on the ground to playfully wrestle with his best friend.

You watched happily as the duo was reunited and you gave them time to play before you cleared your throat, reminding Chris that there was someone else who had been awaiting his arrival.

“Alright, boy,” Chris said, rubbing the dog’s head. “I gotta give my lady some attention, too.” You both laughed when the dog hung his head sadly. “I’m not going anywhere, buddy,” he assured the dog. “And you can sleep with us tonight, if you’re a good boy. Now go lay on your bed so I can give my lady a proper hello.”

The dog did as told and went to the dog bed that you’d put near the fireplace. He curled up on it and then comically put one leg over his snout effectively covering his eyes, making both you and Chris laugh.

After standing up, Chris used the hem of his shirt to wipe the dog slobber from his face before he made his way towards you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close to him, starting your hello with a warm hug before it segwayed into a long, slow kiss. It was a more subdue hello than the one he’d gotten from Dodger, but it was just as exciting for the two of you, if not more.

“I have to shower first,” Chris said, pulling away. “Then I plan on doing everything to you that I told you I’d do during that Skype session.”

“I believe you mentioned something about taking me against the shower wall,” you said, playing with the collar of his shirt. “So maybe I should join you in there. I can wash your back or something.”

“I like the way you think,” Chris replied, grinning. Before dragging you back to the bathroom off the master bedroom, he pulled you in for another long kiss.

Later, in the wee hours of the morning, he held you close after rocking your world multiple times, in and out of the shower. It’d been nearly three in the morning before the two of you had let Dodger into the room and the dog was happily snoring at the end of the bed.

“I’m so happy to be home,” Chris whispered in your ear as your back was pulled flush to his front. “So happy to be home.”


	34. Uncle Mr. Evilman - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You help Chris babysit his niece and nephews  
> Note: This is a sequel to the Baby Whisperer

You are sitting on your couch trying to read a book when you hear squeals of laughter from the other side of the wall that connects your condo to Chris’s. You’ve heard similar sounds during the last fifteen minutes or so and you can’t help but feel curious. You know that Chris’s niece and nephews are visiting, because you heard the four of them outside earlier.

You try to read for a few more minutes, but you finally give up and make your way to Chris’s condo. You knock on the door and then try the handle when no one answers. Finding the door unlocked, you let yourself in and can’t help but laugh when you see what’s going on in Chris’s living room.

Chris’s nephews are dressed as Ironman and the Hulk while his niece is dressed as Wonder Woman. Chris, meanwhile, is dressed head to toe in black and is currently “tied” to a chair.

“It’s about time you showed up,” Chris says, smiling at you. “I didn’t think we could make more noise.” His eyes drop to his niece and nephew and he gives all three a warning look as he adds, “that is not a challenge.”

The three kids smile angelically at Chris and then turn to you. You’ve met the three of them in passing, but you haven’t spent any time with them. Chris’s nephews return back to dealing with their villain aka Uncle Chris, but his niece offers you her hand. You take it and the little girl leads you back to one of the bedrooms, which you are surprised to see is setup as a bedroom/playroom for the three kids.

“You need a costume,” she tells you, pointing to the closet that is full of costumes. You are not surprised to see costumes for all of the Avenger characters, but there are costumes for the Justice League characters, Disney characters and a lot of other random ones. After looking at the costumes, you can tell that there aren’t any that will fit you, but there are a lot of accessories. You ask Chris’s niece to help you pick out some stuff and when you leave the room, you are wearing a feather boa, a crown and fake diamonds.

“Who are you supposed to be?” ‘Ironman’ asks when you and ‘Wonder Woman’ return to the living room.

“She’s the Queen,” the little girl responds. “Mr. Evilman was trying to steal her diamonds.”

“Of course I was,” Chris says before you can ask who Mr. Evilman is. “Diamonds are sparkly.” Then he breaks free of the ties on his chair and jumps up. He runs towards you and you squeal, ducking down so he misses in his attempt to grab you around the waist but he still manages to steal your crown.

“AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!” ‘Ironman’ shouts.

Ironman, Hulk and Wonder Woman chase after Mr. Evilman. To your complete surprise and delight, Chris’s dog Dodger picks up a frisbee that looks like Captain America’s shield and follows. You cover your mouth and laugh. Clearly, this is a game these five play often. You can hear them laughing as they try to capture Mr. Evilman and you can tell they truly enjoy spending time with each other.

You can only hope that, when your niece gets older, the two of you will have a strong bond like Chris does with his niece and nephews.


	35. Home - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris coming home from promo and reshoots

Chris had been gone for weeks doing promo for one movie and reshoots for another, but he was finally getting home tonight. Anxious to see him, you had decided to stay up and wait for him to get to the house the two of you shared.

What neither of you had planned on was his flight getting delayed which pushed his arrival time from midnight to after three in the morning.

You fell asleep at some point and woke up with your face buried in a hard chest as you were carried. You sighed happily and drifted back to sleep.

When you woke up, you were in bed alone and, for a second, you wondered if it had all been a dream. But then you noticed light coming from under the door to the bathroom and you knew Chris was really home.

Glancing at the clock, you saw that it was just after 4:30 in the morning. Your eyes shifted to the bathroom door when it opened and you smiled when Chris came out wearing a towel around his waist with Dodger trailing him.

The dog was clearly unwilling to let his master out of his sight as he followed Chris into the walk in closet and then back into the bedroom a minute or so later.

From the smile you could see on Chris’s face, he was loving the attention Dodger was giving him.

When your boys finally joined you in the bed, Chris wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close while Dodger positioned himself at the bottom of the bed, one paw protectively placed on Chris’s feet.


	36. I Want a Kitten - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Yours and Chris's daughter wants a kitten

The little girl’s nose had been pressed against the glass of the pet store for nearly ten minutes now and not even the promise of an ice cream cone could pull her away.

“Take the girls to the mall,” Chris Evans mimicked his wife under his breath. He sighed and shifted his youngest daughter on his hip. “Ok, bug, it’s time to go.”

“But daddy, I want a kitten,” his little girl whined, finally pulling her eyes away from the four kittens that were cuddled into a pillow in the window.

“I know you do,” he said for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon. “But we have to talk to mom first.”

His daughter frowned at him, her brow furrowed in frustration. Then the smell of a dirty diaper hit both her nose and Chris’s. “Ew,” she cried, covering her nose with her hands.

Thirty minutes later, Chris was driving home with one daughter pouting over not getting a kitten while the other was upset because it was past her nap time.

Arriving home, he greeted you by handing over the baby, grabbing a beer and then heading into the man cave with the family’s only pet, Dodger, following him.

Once you’d gotten the baby down for her nap, you listened to your older daughter talk about the kittens at the pet store and how she desperately wanted a kitten just like her best friend at school. You assured her that you and Chris would talk about it, but told her that if it happened, you would adopt a cat from an animal shelter.

With your daughter appeased with the conversation, you left her in the kitchen to color while you went in to see Chris. Leaving the door open slightly in case either girl needed you, you made your way to him and climbed onto his lap in his recliner.

“She wants a kitten,” he stated. “As if having the world’s greatest dog isn’t good enough for her.”

“Her best friend at school has a new kitten,” you explained. “And it might do Dodger some good to have another animal in the house.”

Chris studied you for a second before he sighed. “You want a kitten too, don’t you?” He asked.

“They’re so cute and cuddly,” you stated as you laid your head against his chest. “And we can rescue one and all of its shots and stuff will be done.”

“Fine we can get a kitten,” Chris caved.

An excited squeal came from the doorway and you smiled as your daughter ran into the room saying thank you repeatedly. Then the little angelic face said, “My friend Bailey has two kittens….”

You covered your mouth and laughed while Chris groaned.

The next day, you stayed home with the baby while Chris took your older daughter out to the local animal shelter. You’d offered to take her, but Chris said he didn’t trust you to only bring home one kitten. So it came as a complete shock to you when they got home with not one but two kittens.

“Just shut up,” Chris muttered to you as you grinned at him. “She picked out one of them and both kittens started to cry when we separated them. Then she started to cry. And…”

“And you’re an amazing dad,” you stated, kissing his cheek. You then lowered yourself to the floor to meet the newest members of the family: Mickey and Minnie, two black and white kittens. Later, after the girls were in bed, Chris would tell you about their horrific backstory, but for now you were in kitten heaven. Even Chris got in on it when Mickey decided that Chris was his new best friend.


	37. We Miss You - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You get texts from Chris and Dodger  
> Note: photo belongs to Chris Evans

You were at work when you got a text from Chris:

**Come home. We miss you.**

What followed was two photos of Chris in bed with Dodger playfully attacking his owner.

Shaking your head, you replied:

**_I dunno. Dodger looks really happy._ **

Chris’s response to that made you laugh:

**Ok, I miss you. Dodger is a bed hog. And he steals the blankets.**

Before you could respond to that comment with one of your own, pointing out that Chris, too, was a bit of a bed and blanket hog, your phone chimed again.

**Plus his idea of a good time is sniffing butts. So his opinion doesn’t count.**

You giggled and couldn’t resist reminding Chris of one little fact:

**_Are you forgetting that you like butts, too?_ **

The three little dots appeared for a brief second as he typed his reply and then disappeared as his message hit your phone.

**I only like your butt… it’s sexy as fuck.**

You blushed and started to type your reply, but he sent another text.

**But seriously, when are you coming home?**

You hit the back button on your phone as you rolled your eyes. Then you typed you reply:

**_I’m at work, remember?_ **

You set your phone down and tried to focus back on your project, but your phone chimed again.

**Can’t you just work from home for the rest of the day? The bed is so lonely without you…**

You chewed on your lower lip as you considered Chris’s idea. As you were your own boss, you could work from anywhere. In fact, when Chris wasn’t home, you often worked from there, only going into the office space you rented if you had a meeting with a client. When he was home, though, you often worked out of the house because he was so distracting.

Opening your calendar, you saw that you only had one appointment just before lunch and then there was nothing that you couldn’t take care of from home.

Going back to the text app you replied to Chris.

**_I have a meeting with a client in an hour and then I’ll come home._ **

This time when you set your phone aside, you silenced it and put it in your purse. You knew you wouldn’t get any work done if you kept texting with Chris. Especially since his idea of you working from home was in bed while he watched documentaries.


	38. And She Said… - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris proposes during the solar eclipse

There is a point following (or just before) a solar eclipse where the sun’s light glows over the edge of the moon creating an diamond ring like effect.

You watched the sky glimmer through the safety of your eclipse glasses and didn’t realize anything else was going on until you heard a gasp.

Lowering your gaze, you took your glasses off and found that everyone–your family and Chris’s family–were staring at something behind you. Turning slowly, you felt tears pool in your eyes when you saw your boyfriend down on bended knee with a diamond ring.

The tears began to fall as he spoke from the heart, proposing to you in a way that was more special than you could have ever imagined. And then he asked the most important question, “Will you marry me?”

And you said, “YES!”

Your families cheered as Chris slipped the diamond ring onto your left ring finger then stood up. The two of you kissed before he picked you up and swung you around, your laughter echoing through the yard of the house Chris had rented for your families to watch the solar eclipse.


	39. Dodger Wins! - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dodger wants Chris to get up for the day

Chris Evans squirmed in his sleep as something wet pressed against the back of his neck. Reaching back, he pushed Dodger away and pulled a pillow over his head.

Ready to get a start to the day, Dodger wiggled under the blankets and pressed his wet nose on Chris’s back, the short hairs on his snout tickling Chris.

“Staaaap,” Chris groaned as he laughed. Pulling the pillow of his head, he glared playfully at Dodger. The dog gave a happy bark before jumping off the bed and running towards the sliding glass door that led to the backyard.

“Five more minutes?” Chris asked. Holding the blanket up, inviting the dog back to bed.

Instead of getting back into the bed, Dodger grabbed the blanket and pulled it off the bed.

“Fine! Fine!” Chris couldn’t help but laugh as he got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of shorts and then walked over to the door and let Dodger out to do his business.

Shaking his head, Chris picked up the blanket and tossed it back onto the bed.

Glancing at the partially opened sliding glass door, Chris lowered himself back onto the bed and laid his head on his pillow. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought he heard a strange sound, but didn’t put it together.

Until he was rudely awakened by a soaking wet Dodger dropping a soaking wet tennis ball on his face.

“Seriously?” Chris asked looking at the dog, who smartly had his back legs planted on the floor and his front legs resting on the blanket, as if he knew it wasn’t a good idea to get their bed wet.

Leaning forward, Dodger nudged the ball towards Chris’s hand.

“You win, you win. I’m up,” Chris said, pushing himself up. He tossed the ball onto the floor and watched as Dodger scampered after it.


	40. Before We Sleep - PG - warnings: angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Aftermath of you and Chris having a fight  
> Warnings: angst

The house is dark save for the light by the front door as you sit huddled on the couch wrapped up in your favorite blanket. Tear stains line your cheeks as you stare at the door mentally willing Chris to come back.

Two long hours ago the two of you had had your first big fight since you’d moved in. The two of you had had heated discussions before then, but this was the first time you knew it had become a fight.

Chris had left the house to take Dodger for a walk and had slammed the front door when he’d left. You’d fumed in the bedroom for fifteen minutes, during which time you threw the clothes that had started the fight, into the laundry shoot. Then you’d stomped down to the laundry room and started the laundry. By the time you’d slammed the washing machine closed, you had felt a bit better. But Chris hadn’t returned.

You’d been sitting on the couch waiting for him to return ever since. You had cried over the fact that the two of you had argued, that he hadn’t returned yet and over the fears that crept into your head that maybe you and Chris didn’t have a future after all.

Hearing footsteps on the porch, you jump off the couch and rush over to the front door just as Chris and Dodger enter the house. You stare at Chris unsure of what to do or say except:

“I’m sorry.”

He says it at the same time you do and neither of you can help but smile a little. Chris closes the front door and tells Dodger to go lay down. Then he turns his attention back to you and says, “I’m the one who needs to apologize. You were right, I haven’t been pulling my weight around here and that isn’t fair to you. We’re meant to be a team and I’ve been letting you down.” You open your mouth to argue, but he presses a finger against your lips. “I can’t take any more fighting tonight.” He moves his finger and stares into your eyes. “I hate fighting with you.”

“I hate fighting with you, too,” you tell him.

“Let’s make a promise right now,” he says. “To never go to sleep mad at each other. I know we’re going to disagree on ocassion, but I don’t want us to go to sleep before we clear the air. Even if it’s just to agree to disagree.”

“I like that idea,” you reply.

He smiles and wraps his arms around you, pulling you into a hug. You close your eyes and breath in his scent as the fears from earlier fade away.


	41. Smurf Skin - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Wearing blue face masks

You are relaxing in a super bubbly bath when your boyfriend, Chris Evans, comes into the room. You hear him chuckle and open your eyes to look at him.

“You know your face is blue, right?” he asks as he leans against the bathroom counter.

“It’s a face mask,” you reply, lifting your arm from the water to point to the bottle sitting on the counter.

Picking it up, Chris flips the top open and squeezes some of the blue substance on his finger.

“You better plan on using that,” you warn.

“It won’t rip my beard hair out, will it?” he asks, cautiously.

You shake your head, recalling the time Chris had had to help you get a peel off face mask out of your hair. “It’s a wash off one,” you tell him.

“Is there any special technique to applying this smurf skin?” he asks.

“Just apply a thin even layer,” you reply. As you watch, he turns to the mirror over the sink and applies the mask to his face.

“How do I look?” he asks as he turns around to look at you once he is finished.

“Smurfy,” you say with a giggle.


	42. Stay - PG-13 - warnings: language, angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris have been friends with benefits, but things are changing  
> Warnings: language, angst

You slip out of Chris’s bed as you hear his breathing deepen, which is the sign that it’s time for you to leave. Crossing the room, you collect your clothes and set them down on the bench at the end of the bed.

“What are you doing?” Chris’s sleepy voice asks.

“Getting dressed,” you reply as you dig through your clothes for your panties.

When Chris doesn’t reply, you look up at him and find him frowning slightly.

“What?” you ask, slightly irritated. The two of you have been fuck buddies for nearly a year and friends for longer than that. During the last year, you’ve always hooked up at his place because he doesn’t have roommates and he prefers to hook up in his own bed. Of course, that means you’re the one slipping off in the middle of the night.

When he fails to answer your question, you slip on the panties you’d finally found then grab your bra to put it on.

“Stay.”

You freeze with your arms partially in the straps of your bra. Your eyes shift to him and you mentally beg him to repeat his command.

“Stay with me tonight.”

“Isn’t that again _your_ rules?” you can’t help but ask. After all, it had never been your idea to leave in the middle of the night.

It takes him a minute to reply. “Our relationship breaks all my stupid rules,” he says. “Please stay. I don’t want you to leave. Tonight or ever.”

“What are you saying?” you ask in a whisper. You can hear your heart pounding in your ears.

You watch as he climbs from the bed and walks to you. Your eyes close as his hand smooths your hair before lifting your chin up.

“Open your eyes,” he asks, softly.

You do as he asks and your eyes meet his.

“I want to be more than fuck buddies and more than just friends with you,” he states. “I want to go to bed with you every night and wake up with you every morning. I want to be the only one you date, the only one you kiss and the only one you love.”

By the time he has finished, tears are rolling down your cheeks. Secretly, you’ve wanted all of that with him, too, but you had settled for what you thought was all he could give you. Unable to speak, you nod your head and soon find yourself swept off your feet for a kiss.

It isn’t until you try to lift your arms to wrap them around Chris’s neck but can’t that you remember that you had been getting dressed. “I’m stuck,” you whisper against his lips.

Chris sets you down and then has a good chuckle over your predicament. You roll your eyes as you free yourself from the bra then you push him backwards onto the bed. Instead of following him, however, you head for his walk in closet.

“Where are you going?” he calls after you.

You ignore him as you turn on the light, looking for a shirt to wear to bed. Going to his collection of button down shirts, you run your fingers over the material of each one as you peruse them.. Picking the softest flannel one, you put it on and button the middle three buttons, leaving the upper and lower ones undone.

Feeling playful, you slide one leg out of the closet and you hear Chris wolf whistle. His whistle turns to a groan when you step out of the closet completely.

“Why’d you put a shirt on?” he asks, pouting. “I thought we were going to sleep naked.”

“You can, but I’m wearing this,” you reply as you make your way to the bed. “My brain won’t let me sleep in the nude, because of all the what ifs.”

“Well, fuck,” Chris says as you climb onto the bed. “Now I don’t want to sleep naked…”

“Yes you do,” you reply as you hold out your arms, showing him how long the sleeves are. “Help me?”

The concern vanishes from his face as he grabs the end of the sleeves and makes to tie them together.

“No, Chris!” you squeal, fruitlessly struggling against his strength in an attempt to keep him from tying the sleeves together. “I meant help me roll the sleeves up.”

Instead of rolling the sleeves up, Chris twists the ends and pulls you against him as you squeal. Your objections are silenced as you snuggle into his chest. Everything about this feels right and a sense of peace falls over you as you fall asleep to the sound of his heart beating.


	43. Chris, Dodger & the Baby - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris taking care of his 3 month old daughter with Dodger's help

With his three month old daughter screaming in her swing for a meal, Chris stood in the kitchen aggressively shaking the bottle of formula. Hearing the click clack of Dodger’s nails on the floor, Chris turned and looked at the dog in surprise, knowing he rarely, if ever, left his little human’s side.

Dodger planted himself at Chris’s feet and then let out a mournful cry followed by a short series of barks. Judging by the way his daughter’s cries had seemingly gotten louder, Chris interpreted Dodger’s barks as “Human, my baby is sad. Fixer her so she’ll play with me!”

“I’m on it,” Chris promised him. With the bottle ready, Chris grabbed a spit cloth and headed for the baby, cooing at her that dinner was coming the whole way.

Due to how angry she was at him, he had to bounce her a couple times in his arms to help calm her down before he sat down on the couch to feed her. It was only when she was happily sucking on her bottle that Dodger joined them, resting his head on Chris’s knee and watching the baby.

All the concerns Chris (and you) had had about Dodger being jealous of the new addition to the family had been for naught. The dog had taken to the baby immediately and the only thing that had distressed them was that she wouldn’t play with him like Chris’s niece and nephews did.

It had taken quite a bit of work, but eventually Chris had trained the dog not to put his toys on the baby’s head or arms, but rather at the foot of whatever she was laying in. Recently, however, the baby and the dog had taught each other a new trick. Dodger would place a ball at the baby’s feet when she was in the swing and she’d kick it off, sending it flying into the air with Dodger running after it.

Neither Chris nor you had seen it happen the first time, but you’d both heard the baby giggling and Dodger barking happily and had gone around the corner to see what was going on. Their new game meant a lot of stuff had had to be cleared out of the room so it wouldn’t get broken, but it was obvious that the baby and Dodger would be the best of friends.

Finished feeding the baby, Chris set the bottle aside and then lifted her up to burp her. After two burps that would make any grown man proud, he cuddled her in his arms in hopes she would go to sleep. She fussed a bit until Dodger joined them on the couch and rested his head against her legs.

That was how you’d found them when you’d gotten back from your friend’s birthday dinner. All three of them were passed out and drooling a bit, not that you’d tell Chris that. You snapped a quick photo and then began the process of getting them all to their respective beds, starting with the baby since you knew taking her would wake both Chris and Dodger up. Sure enough, Dodger followed you into the bedroom and Chris followed, a minute or so later, once you’d put the baby in her crib.

Satisfied that his baby was a sleep, Dodger climbed into the dog bed by the crib (one that had previously been in the master bedroom before he’d drug it into the nursery) and laid down.

“Take care of her tonight,” Chris told his dog as he bent down to scratch Dodger’s head. Then he followed you into the bedroom knowing that Dodger (and the baby monitor) would alert the two of you if the baby woke up.


	44. Pancakes - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The morning after your first sleepover with Chris

You stand at the stove wearing nothing but one of Chris’s way-too-big-for-you plaid shirts and a pair of warm socks. You’d woken up from your first sleepover at Chris’s place and had decided to make him pancakes for breakfast.

Originally, your plan had included serving Chris breakfast in bed, but that changes when you hear the clicking of Dodger’s toenails on the wood floor as he and Chris leave the bedroom.

With your back to the room, you hear Chris open the sliding glass door for the dog before you hear Chris head you way. You lean back into his embrace when he wraps his arms around your waist.

“You look really good in my shirt,” he whispers in your ear. “Though, I think you have too many buttons done.” He skillfully undoes a couple buttons that allow him to see your breasts from the neckline of the shirt. “Yes, much better.”

“Pig!” you cry teasingly as you push him backwards with your bum. “Make yourself useful and set the table.”

“You’re bossy in the morning,” he mutters then kisses your neck. “I like it.” He playfully swats your bum as he moves to do what you asked.

A few minutes later, the two of you are sitting at the small kitchen table eating breakfast. You pretend not to notice when Chris slips Dodger a small piece of plain pancake. You do, however, clear your throat when Chris tries to slip him another piece.

“Busted,” Chris says, chuckling. He grins innocently while Dodger pouts in your direction. “Sorry, buddy, but she’s right. Table scraps aren’t good for you.” The dog lets out of a huff but places his head on Chris’s thigh.

As you watch the two interact, you can’t help but look forward to future sleepovers.


	45. Planning - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Yours and Chris's kids interrupt the two of you as you're working on the family schedule.

When you and Chris had first started dating, he would tease you about your almost obsessive use of a day planner. But now, seven years, a diamond ring, white dress and two kids later, he no longer teases you about it since it’s the only way the two of you can manage the family’s schedule.

With the kids being entertained by the Little Einsteins while using Dodger as a pillow, you and Chris are sitting on the couch quietly talking as you figure out how to work a family vacation in with his upcoming filming schedule, specially one to visit your family who doesn’t live in New England.

“You guys could always go a week ahead of me,” Chris suggests. “That would give you guys more time with your family and I can join you all for a week before I have to report back to Georgia.”

“Who’s going to watch the d-o-g?” you ask, spelling dog in an attempt to keep the kids out of the conversation, but it doesn’t work as your five-year-old’s head whips around.

“D-o-g spells dog,” he says.

“That’s right, good job, buddy,” Chris praises your son. “Can you spell cat?”

“C-a-t!” the little boy spells as his three-year-old sister watches from her spot by Dodger. He smiles proudly as you and Chris clap for him. Then his little head tilts to the side. “Why can’t we watch Dodger?”

“Because you’re going to be visiting Meme and Papa,” Chris tells him. “And Do-”

“Meme and Papa love Dodger!” the little boy exclaims. “He can come with us!”

“That’s up to Meme and Papa,” you explain him.

“They’ll be ok with it,” he stats. “And they’ll want to see Bubba, Cleo and -”

“Whoa, whoa,” Chris says, holding up his hands. “It’s one thing to travel with a Dodger, buddy. But Bubba is a goldfish and we can’t travel with him. And Cleo doesn’t like to be in her cat carrier to go to the vet, she’d hate being on an airplane.”

“Oh,” your son says, his face falling as he realizes his beloved pets won’t get to come along. “Why can’t Meme and Papa come visit us?”

Standing up, Chris walks over to him and scoops his disappointed son into his arms. “You’re going to get to stay with Meme and Papa, but you’ll get to see all your cousins, too.”

“They can come here,” the little boy says. “I can share my room with them.”

“I don’t think your room is big enough,” Chris tells him. “But I promise that we’ll get someone to take care of Bubba and Cleo while we’re gone and Dodger, too, if he has to stay home.”

“Promise?” the little boy asks.

“Promise,” Chris replies, smiling at him.

Apparently satisfied, the little boy wiggles to be put down and Chris lowers him back to the ground. The little boy lays back down on the ground with his sister and Dodger while Chris walks back over to the couch to continue planning with you.


	46. Pumpkins - G - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and daughters paint your pregnant belly like a pumpkin  
> Warnings: pregnancy  
> Part of: Promptober

You were asleep on the couch when you awoke to the sound of high pitched voices. A smile crossed your face as you heard your husband direct your five- and three-year-old daughters to take off their boots before they left the mud room.

Even at eight months pregnant, you had fully intended to go with your family to the pumpkin patch like you and Chris had done every year since the two of you had been together. However, after you’d fallen asleep on the couch while watching My Little Ponies with the girls, Chris had decided that you needed to stay home and rest.

“This is your last month to rest. Evans girls are little angels, but you have a male inside of you and well, you know how we are,” he had jokingly said.

The girls had been understandably upset that you hadn’t been able to come, but your oldest had promised to bring you home one of your favorite apple cider donuts.

You were still struggling to sit upright when your little family came into the family room where you’d been resting. Chris said nothing as he helped you into a sitting position and then kissed your forehead before leaving the room, saying over his shoulder that he was going to go start dinner.

“We didn’t eat our donuts yet,” your oldest daughter said as she held out a paper bag. “Daddy already ate his though. He said he couldn’t wait.”

“Shall we eat them now then?” you asked as you opened the bag. “And then you can tell me all about the pumpkin patch.”

Like their father (and ok, maybe yourself, too), once the girls started talking it was nearly impossible to get them to stop. They kept you and Chris entertained while the four of you prepared dinner together, ate dinner and then cleaned up after dinner. They’d told you all about the hayride, the corn maze, looking for the perfect pumpkins, feeding the goats and everything in between.

It was only once dinner was cleaned up that Chris put the pumpkins on the table after you’d spread newspaper down. The girls had both picked out their own pumpkins, but Chris had also gotten a pumpkin for himself, you and the yet-to-be-named Baby Boy Evans.

Starting with the five-year-old’s round, bright orange pumpkin, Chris cut into it and took the top of it off. Then he handed his daughter the special spoon so she could start cleaning out the insides.

When he turned to help the three-year-old with her white pumpkin that had orange stripes on it, she wrapped her arms around it and buried her face against the bumpy skin. “I don’t want to cut it, daddy,” she wailed. “I don’t!”

“We don’t have to,” he assured her, smoothing his hand over her hair. “Would you rather paint it?” She nodded and he looked up at you. “Maybe mom will go find the paint while I start pulling the guts out her pumpkin.”

“Absolutely,” you said with a smile. You kissed Chris’s cheek, appreciating that he lovingly took care of the part of pumpkin carving you didn’t like. You left the room to get the craft paint and returned a couple minutes later to find Chris elbow deep in your pumpkin.

“You look like mommy with her belly,” your five-year-old told Chris as she giggled. Standing up on her chair, she picked up her pumpkin and held it in front of her stomach.

You and Chris both laughed at her antics before reminding her that she wasn’t supposed to stand on her chair.

“You know, I think you’re onto something, Little Bee,” Chris said, speaking to his oldest. Then he turned his attention to his younger daughter. “Maybe we should paint mommy’s tummy like a pumpkin. What do you think, Little Mouse?”

Both girls squealed excitedly and then all three of them turned to look at you with those devilish, Evans’ inherited, blue eyes of charm. All four of you knew that there was very little you wouldn’t do for your family. With a sigh, you took off the old shirt of Chris’s you’d put on for the carving, leaving yourself in a black cami over a black sports bra and your very round tummy.

“Nothing too crazy,” you told the three of them as you rolled your cami up so it was resting on top of your belly. “Just a simple, happy jack'o'lantern, ok?”

“I think we can manage that,” Chris assured you.

Chris helped you into a chair and then put a piece of newspaper over your lap so your pants wouldn’t get covered with paint. Then he outlined the front of your belly with orange paint, making you giggle at the way the brush tickled your skin.

Chris was almost done when the baby kicked at the brush, making you all laugh. He continued to kick as his dad and big sisters drew on your stomach with paint brushes. Chris helped guide both girls, one at a time, as they painted.

When it was finished, He had the girls stand by your side and he took a picture on his phone of the three of you. Then he posted it to the Instagram account he’d created shortly after you’d found out you were pregnant with your oldest. The two of you had decided at that time that you wanted complete control over the photos of your kids and that had been the logical way to go about it.

It wasn’t until after he’d posted it that he started to laugh. Turning the phone around, he showed you a zoomed in version of the photo and you could just make out the baby’s foot pressed against the nose of the pumpkin painted on your belly.


	47. In A White Dress - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris exchanging your wedding vows  
> Part of: Promptober  
> Note: There is a sequel to this story that is called Under a White Dress that is part of my Chris Evans 18+ drabble collection

You stand in front of Chris, your hands resting in his as you look him in the eye. You know there are hundreds of people staring at the two of you, but right now, it’s just you and him (and the minister).

“I’ve been in love with you my entire life,” Chris starts, having memorized the vows he’d written for the wedding. Before you have a chance to open your mouth and correct him, he says, “Now before you try to point out that we’ve only known each other for two years -”

The two of you share a smile and you know that those that know the two of you and your personalities are probably laughing at his comment.

“-but you are the woman I’ve dreamed of falling in love with since I was a kid,” he continues. “Yes, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes upon, but that beauty goes all the way to your soul.”

His thumb caresses your own as he fills your eyes with tears as he speaks from the heart about his love for you and how happy he is that he gets to spend the rest of his life with you.

By the time he is finished, tears are rolling down your cheeks and you are silently thanking the makeup team would insisted on waterproof makeup for the wedding.

Reaching into the pocket of his suit jacket, Chris pulls out a handkerchief and dabs your cheeks to dry your tears.

“Thanks,” you say as he tucks the cloth back into his pocket. Once your hands are resting in his again, you begin the vows you’d written for him. You’re nervous at first, suddenly feeling the crowd watching, but as you get lost in his eyes and see the tears pooling in them, you forget about everyone else again. Once again, it’s just you and Chris.

Chris pulls out the handkerchief again after you finish reciting your vows and he dries your eyes before he dries his own and tucks the cloth back into his pocket. Then the two of you nod to the minister that you’re ready.

The two of you exchange rings and then the minister declares you husband and wife. Chris waits until he is given permission to “kiss the bride” before he pulls you to him and then dips you back for a dramatic first kiss as husband and wife.

You and Chris are both laughing once he has pulled you upright again. Your fingers are weaved together as you turn and face the family and friends that gathered to watch you to get hitched. A roar fills the church when the minister says, “It is a pleasure to introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Robert Evans for the very first time.”


	48. Costumes for Dodger - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You show Chris the costumes you bought for Dodger  
> Part of: Promptober

You had never been one of those people who dressed their dogs up, but then you’d wandered down the wrong aisle at the local pet store and ended up looking at the Halloween costumes for dogs. A sucker for a good sale, you grabbed a couple different things for your boyfriend’s dog, Dodger.

Arriving home, you carried your finds into the house and found Dodger waiting for you in the kitchen, his bushy tag wagging happily.

“You know where I went, don’t you?” you said to him as you knelt down to greet him. He barked once and then pressed his snout against your neck. “Do you want to see what I bought for you today?”

“Did you buy anything for me?” Chris’s voice asked from the doorway, startling you.

“Damnit, Chris,” you said, clutching your hand to your chest. “I hate it when you do that.”

“I’d say I was sorry, but…” he gave you a sheepish grin as he came into the kitchen. He lowered himself to the ground and laughed when Dodger leaned back against him. “Alright, so what did you buy our boy?”

“I got his food,” you said, nodding towards the garage where your car was parked. “I left the trunk open for you to get it out later.” Chris nodded and motioned for you to continue. “I may have then wandered down the Halloween aisle…and before you say ‘Dogs don’t wear clothes!’” you said, doing your best impression of Chris’s voice. “I just couldn’t help myself.”

Grabbing the bag of your goodies, you pulled out things one at a time. There was a Patriots jersey, a Yoda costume and a Captain America costume. The first two got ‘yes, that’s awesome!’ from Chris, while the third made him groan.

“Look, it comes with it’s own shield!” you said, holding up the frisbee that came with the Captain America costume. “We’ll have to take a picture of you two with your shields.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Chris muttered all the while smiling.

“They had Christmas sweaters, too,” you told him as he opened the package for the Yoda costume. “I was thinking maybe we could do an ugly sweater picture this year…”

“Ugly sweaters are fun,” Chris said, nodding in agreement. “But maybe we should get through Halloween before we start planning Christmas.”

“Says the man who was singing Jingle Bells in the shower this morning,” you retorted and he just smiled as he pulled the Yoda-ear headband from the package.

You both realized what was going to happen a split second before it did, but there was nothing you could do to stop Dodger from grabbing the headband from Chris’s hand and running from the room with it.

You hung your head in defeat as Chris roared with laughter.


	49. By the Fire - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You meet Chris after the two of you grab the wrong drinks  
> Part of: Promptober

It’s a chilly fall day as you walk out of your favorite local coffee shop. Normally, you would have stayed inside by the fireplace, but someone had already claimed that spot and the place was uncommonly crowded.

“Hey,” you hear someone shout from behind you as you lift your hot drink to your lips.

Turning, you see an attractive man quickly walking towards you with an identical to go cup in his hand.

“I think I picked up your coffee by mistake,” he says, a bit breathlessly.

Glancing down at the cup in your hand you see that he is correct as the name on your cup is ‘Chris’ and not your own. You glance at his cup and see that your name is written on it and so is your drink order.

“Sorry about that,” the man who you now know is named Chris says as you exchange cups. “I didn’t take a sip of it, in case you were wondering.” He nods to the cup in your hand. “There were two on the counter and I grabbed one without looking and, by the time I did look, you were gone.”

“I didn’t look either,” you admit. “And I was just getting ready to take a sip.”

“I have a feeling you’d have been very shocked,” Chris says, laughing. “My herbal tea wouldn’t be anything like your fru-fru coffee.”

“It’s not a fru-fru coffee,” you say, sounding more defensive than you had intended. Chuckling, you apologize to him.

“My brother claims the same thing,” he tells you, giving you a wink.

A sudden gust of cool wind makes you shiver and you glance longingly at the coffee shop, but you can see, through the window, that the fireplace seats are still occupied.

“Those are the best seats in the place,” Chris says, making you look back at him. “If I told you I knew a place nearby that has a better fireplace that I knew would be free, would you be interested?”

“It’s not your house, is it?” you ask, unsure about going anywhere with a complete stranger.

“No, not my house,” he assures you with a chuckle. “My cousin’s restaurant is just up the street and he has a fireplace in the dining room. The staff is already there cooking, but they don’t open for another hour or so.”

Since you’d been longing to sit in front of a warm fire since you’d gotten up that morning, you agree and walk with him down the street. Once you get to the restaurant, you realize that you’ve eaten there multiple times and you vaguely remember hearing a rumor that the owner’s cousin was someone famous, but you couldn’t recall who the cousin was.

Chris leads you around to the back alley and opens the door to the kitchen so you can go in. He greets the staff in the kitchen as he leads you through and then pauses to stick his head in a doorway to greet the owner. He introduces you to his cousin and then tells his cousin that the two of you are going to borrow his fireplace for awhile.

It isn’t until you and Chris have been talking for nearly an hour that you find out that he is the famous cousin. You tell him that you’ve seen his Avenger movies, but that you didn’t recognize him as Captain America with his beard or with his thick Bostonian accent.

“The accent comes and goes,” he admits as he leans against the couch, his body turned towards yours. “Helps me blend in more at home, not to mention everyone I know around here talks like that.”

“I like it,” you tell him before glancing up at the clock on the wall. “Shit. I have to go.”

“Before you leave, would you consider giving me your phone number?” Chris asks.

You are caught off guard at first, but you nod. You tell him your number and then your phone dings. You take it out of your pocket and smile when you see a next text from an unknown number.

It’s Chris. I had a great time hanging out with you this morning. I hope we can do it again soon.

Looking up, you tell Chris, “I had a great time, too. And I think it can be arranged.”

Chris smiles and he walks you to the front door of the restaurant. He opens it so you can get out and then says, “Maybe I’ll see you at the coffee shop tomorrow?”

“I’d love that,” you tell him. You give him a small wave and then begin your walk home seemingly on cloud nine. It had been a long time since you’d met a guy who had captured your interest and you had a feeling that today was just the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	50. Gifts & Surprises - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris sends you surprises in the lead up to him coming home  
> Part of: Promptober

Two days before Chris was due to get home from his last Avengers promo tour, you received a bouquet of flowers at work. Your coworkers had oohed and awed over the beautiful flowers, but you had kept the love note from Chris to yourself.

_Love,_

_Can’t wait to see you in two days._

_XOXO CE_

A second package arrived the next day, shortly after you’d arrived home from work. You carried the box into your room and your roommate followed, taking a seat on your bed while you opened the box. You’d both gasped when you’d taken a beautiful black dress out of the box. Once again, you’d kept the note from Chris to yourself.

_Love,_

_One day away. I can’t wait to see you. Wear this tomorrow._

_XOXO CE_

The next morning, you were sitting at the table in the kitchen when your roommate set a box in front of you and took the seat across from you. Curious, you opened the box and found another card from Chris.

_Love,_

_Thank your roomie for helping me with this last gift. I can’t wait to see you TODAY._

_XOXO CE_

Setting the card aside, you removed the tissue paper from the box and your mouth fell open as you set your eyes upon the beautiful shoes you’d been drooling over for a month. You took the shoes out and hugged them to your chest, making your roommate laugh. After setting the shoes down, you took out the small pieces of jewelry that were also in the box and oohed and awed over them as well.

Four hours later, you were dressed in your gifts from Chris and waiting for him to come pick you up. Your roommate had helped you do your hair and makeup before she’d left to go out on her own date.

Hearing the knock on your door, you got up and answered it, a grin spreading across your face the second you saw Chris’s tired face smiling back at you. You pulled him into the apartment and then wrapped your arms around his neck, greeting him with a kiss before snuggling into his chest.

“You look beautiful,” he said, taking in your appearance. “I knew it would all look fantastic on you.”

“You have excellent taste,” you replied with a laugh.

After helping you into your jacket, Chris led you out to his car and opened the door for you. The two of you talked about his travels as he drove to the restaurant. Before getting there, however, he pulled the car over at a park the two of you had visited multiple times.

“Do you mind if we walk a bit?” he asked. “I’ve been on so many planes and in buildings that it seems like a shame to waste this beautiful night.”

“I’d love to,” you said, smiling.

Once the two of you are out of the car, Chris takes your hand and the two of you walk along one of the paths that leads to a beautiful gazebo that overlooks the pond in the park. Chris leads you up the steps and then takes you to the center of the gazebo.

“I love you,” Chris said as he took your hands. “And I have a very important question to ask you.”

Tears filled your eyes as you watched him lower himself down to one knee. With your hands in his, he poured his heart out to you, telling you how much he loved you, how you made even the worst days better and how he didn’t want to spend another day without you by his side. Then he asked you to be his wife and you immediately answered yes.

After standing up, Chris slipped a diamond ring on your finger before he kissed you.

“I have one more surprise for you,” he said when you finally parted. “But we have to go there.”

He lead you back to the car and opened your door for you. You couldn’t help but admire the sparkle of the diamond ring under the city lights as Chris drove. Nearly ten minutes later, he pulled up in front of his cousin’s restaurant and parked the car in a spot flagged as reserved.

Chris helped you out of the car and then led you up to the front door of the restaurant. For the second time in less than thirty minutes, tears filled your eyes as you walked into the restaurant and saw that his family, your family and many of your guys friends had all gathered to celebrate with the two of you.

They all stood silently staring at the two of you until Chris held up your hand and said, “She said yes!”


	51. Chris vs His Mini Me - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You walk in on Chris and your toddler son having a standoff over boots  
> Part of: Promptober

Coming down the stairs with some difficulty, thanks to the mermaid-style skirt for your Little Mermaid inspired costume, you paused when you saw Chris and his pint-sized clone staring at each other with similar stubborn expressions on their faces.

“What’s going on?” you asked, coming to Chris’s side. Your dashing husband was dressed as Prince Eric to go with your Ariel and your three-year-old son was dressed as Mickey Mouse’s dog, Pluto.

“He doesn’t want to put on his shoes,” Chris told you.

“I is a doggie!” the three-year-old exclaimed, staring at you wide eyed. “Doggies don’t wear clothes!” He stomped his little foot and crossed his arms with a huff.

Clearing your throat in an attempt not to laugh at how similar your son was to his father, you sent Chris out to the car to get it warmed up.

“I know doggies don’t normally wear shoes,” you reasoned with your son once Chris had left the entry hall. You grabbed his Cars-themed rainboots. “But we saw Ms. MacKenzie’s doggie wearing rainboots on our walk last week, remember?”

“Is it raining now?” the little boy asked you.

“I’m not sure if it’s raining right now,” you told him as you pulled your phone out of the hidden pocket of your skirt. Opening it, you went to the weather app and let out an internal sigh of relief when you saw that rain was indeed predicted for the evening. “See the pictures? It’s supposed to rain tonight.” You took it one step farther by adding, “But, if you really don’t want to wear any shoes, I guess dad will just have to hold you or push you in your stroller while the other kids -”

“Boots!” the three-year-old exclaimed, plopping himself on the floor and lifting a little foot up.

Ten minutes later, the three of you were in the car and on the way to Chris’s mom’s house to go trick or treating with the rest of the family.


	52. Change in the Winds - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: On the eve of your birthday, Chris teases you, but you get the best of him

Shutting your alarm clock off, you force yourself up and stretch, feeling your sleep stiff muscles and hearing a couple popping sounds.

“Last day of being 31,” a sleepy voice says from behind you. “You’re practically an old maid now.”

You roll your eyes and you stand up. Crossing the room, you hear Chris make a few more rude spinster related remarks about you, his girlfriend. You know it is all in jest, but you can’t help but get him back a little.

After getting dressed, you make your way to the bedroom door instead of going to the bed to kiss him goodbye.

“Where are you going?” he asks.

“To sign up for an online dating site,” you tell him. “I bet they’ll offer me a full year free just because of my age…”

He is off the bed in a flash and grabs your wrist as you cross through the open door.

“I wouldn’t do anything too rash,” he says quietly. “You never know what tomorrow will bring.” He lets go of your hand and licks a finger before sticking it in the air like one checking the direction of the wind. “Yup, a change is definitely coming.”

Then he tosses you a sly grin, kisses your lips and turns to go back to bed. “Have a good day at work,” he calls over his shoulder. He pauses by the side of the bed and looks at you. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” you reply before leaving the room.


	53. Halloween Aloha - PG-13ish - warnings: unplanned pregnancy, angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris met in Hawaii, hooked up and it resulted in a pregnancy. You tried to contact him, but it isn't until after the baby is born that word finally gets to Chris  
> Warnings: unplanned pregnancy, angst  
> Part of: Promptober

Hearing a knock on the door, you paused your movie and made your way to the front door, grabbing the bucket of candy as you passed it. Opening the door, you grinned at the two kids dressed up in brightly colored costumes.

“Trick or treat!” they chorused.

“Aren’t you two adorable,” you cooed as you dropped two pieces of candy into their candy sacks.

“Thank you,” they said, smiling.

It wasn’t until they had turned to return to their mother’s side that you saw a figure step under the light of your front porch. You startled at first, but then recognized the stance of the hooded male.

“Aren’t you a little old to trick or treat?” you ask him, before hearing your name called from behind him. You craned your neck around his frame and saw your next door neighbor, her hand in her pocket, no doubt ready to call for help if needed, with her children safely behind her.

“Are you ok?” she asked you.

“I’m fine,” you assured her.

“Alright,” she said, her voice giving away the fact that she wasn’t convinced. “I’ll call you in the morning, like always.”

Glancing at the hooded figure, you saw his mouth twitch with a small smile at her obvious warning.

“Sounds good,” you called to her. “Have a good evening.” Stepping aside, you let the silent man into your house and waved to your neighbor before closing the door.

Knowing you didn’t want to be interrupted by anymore trick or treaters, you turned off the porch light. Then you leaned against the door for a minute to collect your thoughts. You had been trying to get a hold of him for a year; a year! And now…

Rounding on him, you angrily spat, “you could have called!”

Chris Evans had the decency to look somewhat ashamed as he stood in your living room, his jacket thrown over the back of the couch. “I thought you’d hang up on me,” he admitted. “And I can’t say I’d blame you…”

“One year,” you said through clenched teeth. “I have been trying to get a hold of you for a year. I tried calling, sending emails, sending letters to your family -”

“Which is how I found out,” he cut you off. “Just recently. My mom, uncle and cousin had all gotten your letters, but they hadn’t believed them. Then another cousin mentioned getting a letter while they were all at a wedding, recently, and he told them that he had looked into you and that he believed you.” He paused to take a breath. “Then they talked to Scott, who had also met you in Hawaii and he’d confirmed that you and I had been _close_ …”

Close was an understated way to describe what you and Chris had been during the holiday you’d both taken in Hawaii the fall before. Both there for a wedding, though different ones, you’d first bumped into each other getting off the plane on the island of Maui. You had recognized him immediately and it must have shown in your eyes, because he had offered to take a photo with you. You had declined, though, saying you didn’t want to ruin his vacation. You had then told him he was a fantastic actor and had bid him an aloha in farewell.

It should have ended there, but apparently fate, the evil bitch, had disagreed. Over the next two days, you’d found yourself constantly bumping into Chris and his brother. Sometimes they’d come upon you and sometimes you’d come upon them. After the eighth time, Chris’s brother, Scott, had suggested that you join them and Chris had agreed.

To make a long story short, you and Chris had given into temptation following the weddings you’d both been in Hawaii for. It hadn’t been planned, but the two of you had bumped into each other in the lobby of the hotel that both weddings had been held at and you’d ended up in your room with Chris in your bed.

“Can I see him?” Chris’s quiet question broke through your memories, forcing you back to the present.

“He’s asleep,” you told him, but didn’t object as you turned and led him down to the bedroom where your four-month-old son slept. Not wanting to disturb the baby, you didn’t turn on the lights, but left the door open so some light from the hall allowed Chris to see the baby.

“He’s beautiful,” he whispered, his voice full of emotion.

Overcome yourself, you reached out and took Chris’s hand in your own. Last Halloween, you’d still been reeling at the news that you were going to be a mother to an unplanned gift from your trip. Knowing that Chris needed to know, you’d spent the first seven months of your pregnancy trying to get a hold of him, but your attempts had been fruitless. Until now.

“We should talk,” you whispered to Chris.

He nodded his head and resisted at first when you pulled him towards the door, but gave when you told him he could spend the night on the couch. He followed you to the living room and listened silently as you told him about your pregnancy and shared the journal you’d kept with him in mind.

It was nearly midnight when the baby’s cry interrupted your monologue. You saw Chris’s eyes dart to the nursery and you suggested that he get the baby while you made a bottle.

The bottle was ready before Chris and the baby had come into the living room, so you ventured down the hall and peaked into the nursery. Chris stood in front of the changing table, seemingly telling his son his life story as he changed his diaper.

Pressing the side of the bottle against your lips, you smiled as the baby cooed at whatever Chris had said making the new dad laugh. You waited until Chris had picked the freshly diapered baby up to his shoulder before making your presence known.

“Do you want to feed him?” You asked Chris. He nodded animatedly and settled himself in the gliding seat you had in the nursery. You handed him the bottle and watched as he expertly positioned his son to feed.

Deciding to let the two bond, you left the nursery and went to the laundry room to start a new load of laundry. It had taken a year to get Chris here, but you knew he wouldn’t turn his back on his son. There was obviously stuff to figure out, but there was time for that.


	54. The Matchmaker - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris's great aunt tries to set the two of you up  
> Part of: Promptober

Chris Evans whistled as he made his way through the nursing home where his great aunt was now living. He knocked on her door and poked his head into the room.

“Chrisy,” the older woman beamed at him. “Come in, come in.”

Stepping inside, Chris made his way to where she was propped up in her bed and gave her a kiss on her wrinkled cheek.

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he sat down in the chair by her bed. She’d recently had a minor stroke, which was what had led to her moving out of her own home and into the nursing home.

“I"m good, I’m good,” she assured him, waving off his concern. “Are you dating anyone?”

“I thought we talked about this,” Chris sighed, eyeing his aunt. “We agreed we wouldn’t talk about my love life.”

“I remember you talking about it, but I never agreed to it,” the ornery woman replied as the door to her room opened.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” you, the nurse that had come in, said freezing in the doorway. “I didn’t realize you had a guest. I’ll come back -”

“Nonsense,” his aunt said, motioning you into the room. “This is my nephew Christopher. He is single.”

Chris groaned at his great aunt’s attempts at matchmaking while you turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. You quickly took care of your tasks and then bid the older woman and her handsome nephew goodbye before slipping out into the hall. Only to hear him call your name.

Turning around, you found his large frame in the doorway. “I’m sorry about that,” he said quietly. “She seems to think it’s her job to find me a wife since I haven’t had any success yet.”

“She loves to talk about you,” you told him. “I think you’re her favorite.” You paused as you recalled seeing him multiple times during the last few weeks or so. Other family members had visited, of course, but none nearly as often as he did.

“She’s my godmother,” he said with a shrug. He glanced over his shoulder at the woman in question and let out a groan when he saw her wink at him. He sighed and turned his attention back to you. “I’ll try to discourage her.”

“It’s fine,” you assured him. “Sometimes it’s good for them to have something to focus on.” You froze when you saw his eyebrows raise. “Not that I think we’d make a good pairing. Or that your aunt should be finding you a wife.” Your face turned crimson again and you stopped talking, wishing you could just disappear.

“It’s fine,” he said with a soft chuckle. “I know what you meant.”

“See you around,” you said, glad he was laughing your rambling off. You turned and made your way to the next room on your rounds.

And see him around you did. It seemed like his great aunt had planned for you and Chris to see each other nearly every time he came to visit her and you were working. It wasn’t until you and Chris had bumped into each other away from the nursing home that you two had actually talked, though.

It had been in a coffee shop near your house that you liked to go it. It was a cozy, non-franchise place that catered to locals. You’d been seated in your favorite table near the back when you’d heard a voice ask, “mind if I sit with you?”

Looking up, you’d smiled when you’d recognized Chris. You’d gestured to the seat across from you and the conversation had started like they always seemed to do in coffee shops: how are you doing, how’s the family doing, the weather, etc. But then he’d noticed the book you were reading and the conversation had changed to an informal one between friends.

The relationship had evolved from there and his great aunt had been the first one the two of you had shared the news of your engagement with. She’d been thrilled for you both and had declared that she’d known the two of you were perfect for each other the moment she’d met you.


	55. Late Night Swim - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris go skinny dipping  
> Part of: Promptober

With your head on Chris’s chest, you watched as the end credits of the movie the two of you had been watching began to scroll across the screen. It was late, but you weren’t tired. Looking up at him, you saw that he was looking back at you, just as awake as you were.

“Now what?” you asked.

“Let’s go swimming,” he suggested, nodding his head towards the sliding glass door that led to the backyard.

“You’re kidding, right?” you replied, looking at him.

“It’s still hot out there,” he said. “Come on, where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I must have left it at home with my swimsuit,” you responded.

“Who said you needed a swimsuit?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. He kissed the wrinkles of your shocked forehead then got out of bed, holding his hand out to you.

You eyed his hand for a second before you gave in and took it. He led you out the sliding glass door and around to the pool. It was a little after two in the morning and it was dark save for a few solar panel powered lanterns that were sporadically placed around the yard.

Chris stopped on the patio by the pool and dropped your hand. His nimble fingers undid the ties of his shorts and shoved them down to the ground. He winked at you before he turned and jumped into the pool. When he resurfaced, you couldn’t help but laugh at how his skin glowed in the moonlight.

Unable to resist, you teased, “The Space Station is probably trying to figure out the new light on earth.”

“Ha ha,” Chris retorted before diving up back into the water and poking his pale white ass out of the water in your direction before he righted himself and resurfaced. “Are you going to get in yourself or do I need to get out and undress you myself?”

“Do it,” you said, crossing your arms. “I dare you.”

He smirked up at you and then swam to the edge of the pool. The water glistened on his body as your boyfriend lifted his Greek God-like body from the pool. There was an exaggerated swagger to his walk as he made his way to you.

You sucked in a breath as he stopped in front of you. His wet hands found the hem of your shirt and he lifted it up your body, exposing your skin to the warm night. Without being instructed, you lifted your arms and he pulled the shirt up and over your head before tossing it aside.

The two of you had gotten ready for bed earlier, which meant that all you were wearing now was a pair of panties. Chris’s large, wet hands slid down your chest and torso to the waistband of your panties. He guided the silky material down over your hips until they fluttered down to the ground at your feet.

Chris’s places his hands on either side of your face, pulling you in for a kiss. You wrapped your arms around his and didn’t notice that he’d moved his hands until he’d already lifted you up.

“Take a breath,” he said seconds before he jumped into the pool with you in his arms.


	56. Making a Scene - PG-13 - warnings: pregnancy, language, suggestive comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You tell Chris you're pregnant while at DisneyWorld with his family  
> Warnings: pregnancy, language, suggestive comments  
> Part of: Promptober

You know his mom knows, and probably his sister, too… the signs are all there and she’d been through it before. Chris has no idea, of course, you’d only just found out yourself that morning while he’d been down at the pool with his niece and nephews. His mom had been the one to go buy the test and she’d delivered it to your room. She had offered to sit with you while you waited and you’d accepted, not wanting to be alone.

When you’d looked down at the positive pregnancy test, a few minutes later, you’d felt guilty that it was Chris’s mom and not him standing with you when you found out. Then again, however, Chris had experienced the disappointment of a false test many times and you hadn’t wanted to put him through another one.

His mom had promised to keep the secret and you’d put the pregnancy test in your suitcase. Chris had returned shortly after and he’d showered and changed before being ready to spend the day in the Magic Kingdom.

Normally a thrill seeker like your husband, you’d opted to skip the rides that had been more than likely to make you lose your breakfast (what there’d been left of your breakfast, anyway). Of course, Chris and his brother, Scott, had teased you about going soft and losing your nerve. You’d ignored them, claiming that you’d felt a little sick from breakfast and hadn’t wanted to risk it.

Your excuse had worked until the group had reached Splash Mountain, your absolute favorite ride at Disney World. Your favorite ride anywhere in the world, really, and the ride that you’d ridden during last year’s family trip with the flu and then had promptly thrown up in a garbage can just outside the ride’s exit.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to skip Splash Mountain,” Chris says, grinning at you. Your husband can’t remember to hang his stupid towel up in the morning, but he remembers you barfing over a year ago.

“Just don’t feel like it,” you reply, shrugging. You’d volunteered to be the purse and child watcher while the others had gone on rides, Chris’s mom occasionally staying with you. It had given you lots of time to think and you’d decided to wait until Christmas, which was only a few days away, to tell Chris the news.

“Oh come on!” your husband exclaims. “It’s Splash f-ing Mountain! You love this ride.”

“I said I don’t want to ride it,” you tell him with clenched teeth.

“Chris, she isn’t feeling well,” his mom says, coming to your defense and you both know instantly, by the look that appears on Chris’s face, that he realizes that the two of you know something that you aren’t telling him.

“What’s going on?” he asks you.

You shift, awkwardly, all too aware that the rest of the family as formed a circle around you, Chris and his mom. They’re all pretending not to be listening, but you know they are.

“Please, Chris,” you beg, quietly. “Just let it go, ok?”

“Tell me what is going on,” he demands, his voice just above a whisper.

You flinch at his tone of voice and you see him respond to that.

“Sorry,” he says and then adds, in a gentler tone. “Splash Mountain is your favorite ride. Why don’t you want to go on it?”

“Because I’m pregnant!” you blurt out, louder than you’d intended.

There is a gasp around you and suddenly you’re in Chris’s arms and at the center of a large group hug.

“We’re probably making a huge scene,” you mutter to Chris from against his chest.

“I don’t fucking care,” he says his voice radiating with joy as tears roll down his cheek.

Eventually, the hug ends and you have to force Chris to ride Splash Mountain with his brother.

It isn’t until the end of the day, when you and Chris are finally alone in your hotel room, that you get a chance to talk just the two of you.

“When did you find out?” he asks.

“This morning,” you reply after getting the pregnancy test from your suitcase. “I’d decided to tell you on Christmas. Now I’m going to actually have to buy you something.” You frown playfully. “Thanks a lot.”

Chris laughs and wraps his arms around you, one hand coming to rest on your stomach. “As far as I’m concerned you don’t have to ever buy me another Christmas present again,” he says.

“What about your birthday?” you ask, quirking an eyebrow.

“Hey, a guy’s gotta get something sometimes!” he declares with a laugh. “Even if it is just a blowjob or a quickie.”

He cackles as you roll your eyes.


	57. Winnie the Pooh and Friends - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Planning a family costume for you, Chris, baby and Dodger  
> Part of: Promptober

The house was quiet when you came in and you couldn’t help but smile. The baby had been upset all morning and Chris, knowing you needed a break, had sent you out to find Halloween costumes for his mom’s annual Halloween party. Clearly, your husband had managed to get the situation under control; no doubt under the watchful eye of Dodger, the self-proclaimed protector of the newest member of the family.

It was Dodger who came to find out who’d arrived and, with a happily wagging tail, he led you up to the bedroom where you found Chris fast asleep with his three-week-old daughter fast asleep on his bare chest. You set the bags from the store on the bench at the end of the bed, kicked your shoes off and then joined them on the bed. Dodger followed you and curled up with his head on your hip.

The baby’s cries woke you all up a little later and, while you fed her, Chris dug through the bag of goodies you’d brought home.

“Let me guess, I’m dressing up as Tigger?” Chris asked as he took the Tigger costume from the bag.

“Yes,” you replied. “There weren’t a lot of options, since Halloween is, well, today…” In fact, you were going to have to get creative with yours, the baby’s and Dodger’s costumes. You’d found the Tigger costume, but to complete the Winnie the Pooh theme, you were going to have to make the others. “I’m going to be Winnie the Pooh, baby girl is going to be Piglet and Dodger is going to be Eeyore.”

After the baby finished eating, Chris offered to get her back to sleep while you started working on the costumes. You carried the bag down to the kitchen and spread out your supplies on the table. Armed with a pair of scissors and a glue gun, you got to work and completed the costumes in the short window in between feedings.

Later that evening, you, Chris, baby girl and Dodger were the highlight of his mom’s Halloween party. You knew it was because there were people who hadn’t seen the baby yet and not, purely, because of your costumes, but people had cooed over those as well.


	58. Dodger & Oliver - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris and Dodger rescue a kitten

It had been Dodger who’d found him, or was it a her?, Chris wasn’t sure. Whatever it was, Dodger had found the small kitten during their walk that evening. Despite his normal dislike for cats, Chris hadn’t been able to leave the helpless animal out in the rain.

He had tucked the kitten into his jacket and then had turned back to the house instead and Dodger hadn’t argued. Returning to the house, Chris had dried Dodger off with a towel and then had turned the dog free.

Instead of leaving his side, however, Dodger sat at Chris’s feet as he dried the kitten off with another towel. The kitten meowed pitifully at first, but began to purr as Chris worked.

With the kitten in his arms, Chris went into the kitchen, Dodger following close behind. He quickly poured some milk into a small dish and then sat on the floor, placing the cat protectively between his legs in an attempt to keep Dodger from licking it to death.

The kitten happily lapped at the milk and then allowed Dodger to sniff at him, though he (or she) didn’t appreciate it when Dodger put his snout to their butt. Dodger, likewise, hadn’t liked it when the kitten had taken a swipe at said snout with its claws, but ever the friendly guy, he hadn’t held it against them.

By the time you got home, Chris was stretched out on the couch, Dodger draped over his legs and the kitten was fast asleep on a throw pillow by Dodger. You raised your eyebrow at the sight of the kitten and looked at Chris, who just shrugged.

It was clear, by the next day, that Dodger and the kitten had become fast friends. After a trip to the vet for the kitten, where you learned that it was a he, and an unsuccessful attempt to find the kitten’s original owners, you and Chris decided to keep him.

After much debate, the newest member of the family was finally named: Oliver.


	59. Getting Ready For Bed - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris teases you about your choice of pajamas

You feel Chris’s eyes on you as you go through your nightly routine. Opening your dresser drawer, you pull out your favorite flannel pants, long sleeve sleep shirt and a pair of warm fuzzy socks.

Hearing Chris chuckle, you turn and look at him. “What’s so funny?” You ask.

“We both know the pants and the socks are going to come off before you actually go to sleep,” he states. “Why bother even putting them on?”

“Because it’s winter and I’m cold right now,” you reply. “And once I’m in bed and comfy, I’ll warm up. But I’d never be able to fall asleep if I’m freezing.”

“And what am I? Chopped liver?” He asks. He pulls back the blankets of the bed and pats god side of it. “Just put on a nightgown or something, I’ll keep you warm.”

“Even my feet?” You ask with a wicked smile.

He shudders at the mention of your feet as if he can feel them pressed against his skin like ice cubes.

“Nightgown and socks,” he amends. “Nothing else.”

After getting dressed and making one last trip to the bathroom, you climb into the bed and situate yourself. Once you are settled, Chris wraps his body around yours, keeping you warm with his own body heat.


	60. Backwards - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2016-2017. They are all Chris Evans x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long.
> 
> They are rated G to PG-13 with themes including: dating, undefined relationships, marriage, parenthood, pregnancy, extended family, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, meet cute, pet parenthood, angst, fluff.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Chris reflect on the fact that you're both up on Christmas before your kids

It was a few minutes past eight and you and your husband, Chris Evans, sat in the living room each holding a mug of coffee. Unlike the Christmas of yours (and his) youth, however, none of the presents had been touched yet nor had the stockings.

“How did this happen?” Chris asked, taking it all in. “You and I have always been early risers on Christmas morning -“

Including that morning, the two of you had been out of bed before six partially out of habit and partially in hopes that one of the kids would be up.

“- and our kids all value sleep more than presents,” Chris continued. “If I didn’t know for certain, I’d say they couldn’t be mine -“

“Except they look exactly like you,” you said, cutting in and he nodded. “Maybe when they get older and into school their classmates will help their excitement levels?”

Chris shrugged and then glanced at the ceiling. “I think I hear movement,” he said.

You’d barely confirmed hearing the sounds yourself, when he leapt up, shoved his coffee cup into your hands and headed upstairs to get the kids.

He returned ten minutes later with the kids, a four year old still rubbing their eyes sleepily and a two year old practically still asleep in his arms. Chris handed the youngest to you and then set his attention on the four year old and the gifts from Santa.

It wasn’t until nearly an hour later and after breakfast that the kids were excited for Christmas as you and Chris had been hours earlier.


End file.
